


Bitty Hunt Shenanigans

by Rnd_Injustice



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bitty reader, Cannon and Non-Cannon to Bitty Hunt, F/M, Female Reader, Gen, Pranks, Reader-Insert, Reverse Harem, Surface timeline, readerxeveryone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-17 16:58:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rnd_Injustice/pseuds/Rnd_Injustice
Summary: All the bonus stories, POV's and 'what if's' will go here.If you've got a request/something you'd like to see in this story, comment below.  And hey, the more people who comment on your comment, the far more likely I'll be inclined to do it =)No promises, of course, but interest from readers is definitely motivation for authors.





	1. For Tyrant Tortoise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tyrant_Tortoise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrant_Tortoise/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bitty Hunt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12590324) by [Rnd_Injustice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rnd_Injustice/pseuds/Rnd_Injustice). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Tyrant Tortoise  
> I-I know that nothing can truly replace a loved one, and I think you are amazing for taking up the charge for your nephew (which I hope you get), but I wanted to give you something as a way of letting you know that you are simply loved by many.  
> I hope, if but for a moment, you feel just a fraction of that love with this story. You, and to your family, I wish nothing but strength, love and peace.
> 
> For context, this takes place during the beach chapter, when Blueberry and Y/n are playing volleyball. The reader insert's been replaced for Ty.

**Canon-** Happens during Chp 12

 

Stretch watched his brother playing beach volleyball with Ty ridding on his bare back, both cheering the each other on. He took this rare opportunity to sit back in the sand and enjoy his cigarette properly, smiling fondly at the true happiness his brother's smile hinted at and how perfectly Ty mirrored it.

"blue still hoggin' ty all to himself?"

Stretch didn't bother to turn away from his sight, but he did watch Red throwing himself into the sand next to him from the corner of his eye, his dark shades firmly in place.

Stretch shrugged, "what, you mean like jealously kidnapping her and taking her as far away from anyone else? nah, he hasn't done anything like that."

Red chuckled, "come on, yer can act all high and mighty as ya want, but we both know you, and everyone else, were just jealous i beat you all to it."

Stretch rolled his eyes, taking a deep draft on his cigarette before taking it out and tapping the ash off the end. "any particular reason you're bothering me?" Stretch looked over at Red, cocking a brow, "what, you think you can get me to leave my prime spot if ya threatened to take off your shirt?"

Red grinned, trailing a hand down his side, "looking for a bit of honey-mustard action are ya?" he chuckled as his expression grew thoughtful, "think it would weird out sans if he came back after his phone call to the brat and found us makin' out?"

"only one way to find out."

Before Red could do anything, Stretch had rolled over and on top of Red, pinning him to the sand and blowing his last puff of smoke slowly into his face. Red's face quickly morphed from shock to challenging lewdness.

"oh! does the ashtray want to play?" he asked, licking his teeth.

Rather than answer, Stretch moved his head in closer, one hand reaching down and lifting up Red's tank top. Red began sweating, his eyes darting from Stretch heated expression to the hand that was purposefully dragging along each and every rib.

"st-stretch! what the fuck?! don't you think yer taking this a little too far??"

Smiling seductively, Stretch lowered his head next to Red's ear and whispered breathlessly, "edge is watching us."

It took a moment, but when the words finally clicked, Red flung his head back and saw his brother staring down at him, his face twisted in disgusted revulsion.

"b-boss!" Red pushed Stretch back, who sat back on Red's pelvis and grinned at Edge, "this isn't what it looks like!!"

"IT LOOKS LIKE YOU WERE ABOUT TO CANOODLE WITH A VERSION OF YOURSELF SANS!!" Edge screeched, his own face a blushing mess, "AFTER THE HELL WE WENT THROUGH WITH THOSE TWO PERVY VERSIONS OF OURSELVES, I FIND YOU PINNED UNDERNEATH THE ASHTRAY?!?"

 "boss! i-"

"YOU'RE NOT EVEN MAN ENOUGH TO BE THE DOMINANT ONE IN THIS INCESTUOUS, GAY RELATIONSHIP TO THE MOST INFERIOR LOOK-LIKE VERSION OF ME?!?!"

"boss! if you'd just-"

"OH MY STARS, SANS! IF THAT WHY YOU'RE DOING IT WITH HIM?? BECAUSE YOU'VE SECRETLY BEEN CRUSHING ON MY UNQUESTIONABLE HANDSOMENESS ALL THESE YEARS??!!"

"for fuck's sake papyrus!, that's not it-"

But Edge was already running away, aggressively pushing pass crowds of humans and monsters alike.

Stretch fell backwards into the sand, holding his ribs as he laughed his coccyx off.

"you're fucking dead dust-tray!" Red roared, pushing himself up.

Stretch, struggling to speak, merely raised a hand out, "pffft, wait! wait, wait wait!"

Red stopped in mid striking motion.

Stretch, clutching to the stitch he could feel on his side, looked up at Red from the sand, a shit-eating grin in the face of interment death. "i thought our honey-mustard could do with a bit more _edge_. how was i suppose to know he didn't like _sans_ wiches." He ended his attack on literacy by lifting a handful of sand and letting it trickle through his hand.

Red gapped at him for a long moment, before he fell back, roaring so hard actually tears pooled at the corner of his eyes.

"oh my fucking stars! u-usin' shitty puns like that!!" Red struggled to push himself on one elbow to see Stretch sitting next to him still with that shit eating smile, "that's fuckin' cheating!!"

Stretch still had his shit-eating grin as he shrugged, settling back to watching Blueberry and Ty winning their latest match and getting assigned to a new court.

When Red recovered, he looked over at Stretch before punching him on his arm.

"ow!" complained Stretch, rubbing where he had been struck, "what ch'ya do that for?"

Red cocked his head towards the direction Edge had disappeared to, his scowl returning, "that wasn't _humerus_ ashtray! for fuck sake, i thought we all agreed our bros could do we a nice relaxin' day out after all the shit of yesterday?? what are yer doing riling up mine?"

Stretch dropped his arm and fell back into the sand, shrugging, "personally, i think edge could do with more instances of getting riled up. give him more practice to keep that anger of his under control."

"he's better at it than yer think he is." Red growled, his good mood gone.

Stretch looked over at him, his expression grim, "like he was last night?"

Red glared back, his fits curling in the sand.

After a long moment, he retorted, "you don't know what the fuck you're talkin' about."

"i believe i'm talking about him hurting ty and-"

"you don't know what you're talkin' about!"

The two continued to glare at each other.

"boss-" Red stopped himself and started again, "papyrus and i didn't exactly have an easy life."

"so i've heard." Stretch said, slowly, "but that doesn't-"

"we were taught," Red continued, speaking over him, "to show weakness was to get you and ya loved ones killed, and any enemy you left alive today was a stab in the back tomorrow." He looked seriously at him, "do you have any idea how dead she would actually be if he hadn't fought back the impulse to kill in that precious half of a second?"

Stretch shook his head, not feeling inclined to give anyone credit just because they didn't kill someone.

"i don't expect ya to agree, but what he did, fightin' years of trainin' and behaviour reinforcement by not summoning bones to impale her when she struck that shed, took more control than i've ever seen any monster pull...includin' myself." Red admitted, reluctantly. "it's easy to be nice when society doesn't punish you for it." He looked over Stretch, serious, "but try overcomin' your killin' impulses that were crucial to your survival at the last second and tell me which is harder to do. So lay off."

Stretch sighed, looking back to his brother, thinking. It wasn't his place to decide if Ty should hang around Edge or not; she was more than capable of making that decision on her own. He didn't like the idea that some had hurt her or that he had to find out by reading the clues of the situation from Edge, Red and the blood in the air....but he was starting to see that the situation could have just as easily gone horribly wrong.

Perhaps Edge did have better control than what he was giving him?

"he does care for her, doesn't he?" Stretch asked, watching Edge still running up further along the beach.

Red chuckled, "hee hee, yeah." Then he indicated his head towards Blueberry, "and i believe he ain't the only one."

Stretch laughed, "like a schoolboy pulling on his crush's hair."

Red turned to face him, looking at him over his lowered sunglasses, "good thing then that neither of us like her then, eh?"

Stretch meet his stare head-on; the full truth of the situation was more than plain to the both of them, even if their brother were clueless about it. Somehow, in their bid to make fixing the machine and life in general easier, all they had done was add another complication into the mix. Tragedy and heartbreak would surely lay in the future for all of them now, but there was wisdom in enjoying the moment and not worrying about what would eventually, inevitably come.

Red sighed heavily, leaning back in the sand before asking, "are you going to tell Sans?"

Stretch thought about it, before shaking his head and also throwing himself back, "nah, he's got more than enough to deal with blackberry." He chuckled, "could you imagine just how much more hectic things would get if him and mutt actually decided to move in with us?"

Red chuckled, "thank fuck we won't ever have to know."


	2. Mucus covered feelings

_'As you requested, here I am :3 can I ask for a pov of us!paps when he saves y/n from the frog? Thanks!' **(Iwantallthecookies)**_

 

 **Canon: happens during chapter 5**  

Stretch had been keeping an eye on Y/n consistently since he had arrived at this new house.

At first, he had been watching mainly out of curiosity (Sans had told them all about bitties and there had been many debates about their existence and where or not they had anything to do with their machine). Seeing how his brother reacted and seemed to have really taken to her made him even more curious and slightly concerned. Especially as it seemed she wasn't interested in letting them all just stay in her house without a fight.

However, the more he saw her, listened and watched how she interacted with everyone else, especially his brother, the more he liked her and wanted to know her himself. She hadn't disappointed when at last he had a moment alone with her; she had just about the cutest reactions he had ever seen, and was fun to tease.

Besides, how could he not like a fellow prankster?

With the winner of who would get to spend tomorrow with Y/n while everyone else worked on the surprise house they had all planned for her already decided, Stretch was just about the only skeleton that hadn't gone off to work off their disappointment with labour. No, he found watching her rather fun, and it quickly became something he found himself doing automatically; now he was keeping an eye open for Blue and her.

Only, he had lost sight of her for the moment. She had disappeared in the tall grass surrounding the apple tree and he suspected she might be trying to climb it, perhaps to get herself an apple or just settling for a place to sit and watch.

He shrugged and went back to helping his brother build the climbing wall, holding the wooden beams in place while Blueberry poured in the cement. With that done, the brother's used their magic to summon bones that propped and held the beams in place while they waited for the cement to dry.

Then, there was a flash of fear, the direction of it seemingly comes from all around him and that lingered afterwards, causing Stretch to flinch violently as he looked rapidly around for the danger.

His brother, merely looked at him in concern, "BROTHER?"

Stretch looked quickly over at Sans and Red, who had obviously felt the same thing he had and were also looking around, concerned.

"was that someone gettin' caught attacked?" Red asked, looking towards the direction his brother had disappeared to.

"think it might have been y/n, actually," Sans came walking hurriedly over to Red and Stretch, who were already moving in to meet him, "anyone know where she went?"

"i do." Stretch said, already hurrying to the spot he last saw her.

He was vaguely aware of Red teleporting away and Sans reassuring Paps and Blue before he too teleported away, but for him, his eyes were scanning desperately through the tall grass, looking for any signs of her.

"y/n??"

Not for the first time, Stretch wished that tracking her wasn't so hard to do. None of them knew if it was bitties in general or just her, but sensing her soul was vague at best, and none of them had an answer to that yet.

Spying her colourful bag over by the base of the tree, Stretch hurried over to it, picking it up as he continued searching the area.

No way she would just leave this here; she had to be close.

Looking away from the empty tree, Stretch's eyes were drawn to the pond, his eyes automatically going to a large frog he could see sitting nearby, with what looked like two tongues hanging out with one of its hands trying to push them in.

_'two tongues?'_

The 'tongues' thrashed, disappearing further into the frog's mouth as the fear he had been feeling ever since the initial flash faded.

Horribly understanding hit Stretch like an Alphys back slap and he almost stumbled over his feet as he ran over to the frog, grabbing and lifting the frog with his magic, before summoning it to him. Desperate, he plunged his phalanges into the frog's mouth, forcing the creature's mouth open.

In between all the mucus, saliva and the fleshy colour of the frog's own mouth, he recognised Y/n's form.

Fear held him, and he used his hand to scoop Y/n up and out, sliding her out and into fresh air as frog saliva strands kept her connected to the creature that had just been eating her.

She wasn't moving.

Stretch shook her in his hand, wanting...needing to see her move, to just stir. "y/n! come on y/n! wake up! you need to wake up!"

Nothing. 

Desperation drove him to move his shaking fingers over to her, clearing her face of the mucus, wishing he could feel her small breaths on his finger. Lacking the sensitivity, he was forced to nudge her sides, hoping that maybe he could provoke her into taking a breath.

"come on y/n, breath!"

He was just about to teleport to the nearest hospital when he saw her move, stirring in his palm. Soon, she was waving him off as her face twisted into annoyance and Stretch actually laughed in relief. Soon afterwards, she raised herself up in his hand, looking around in a daze.

Concern quickly returned, and Stretch suddenly found himself listing off everything that might be wrong with her; so many hidden threats and biological problems she could be suffering right now, unseen and hidden in her little, fragile body.

"damn it, come on honey, you’ve got to say something!”

“Like what?” she asked, confused.

Hearing her respond helped quell some of his fears, and Stretch couldn't help but laugh in relief again, even as his shoulders sagged. It wasn't perfect, but is she was cognitive enough to respond; he could convince either Vanilla or Red to go get some Monster Candy.

“ah, there you are. you had me _slime_ what concerned.” He nervously joked.

Still dazed, she pointed to his face, asking, “Why is your eye glowing?”

Not the question he had been expecting, but an easy one to answer, Stretch pointed to the frog he was still holding up in his magic, hoping she could remember everything that happened.

Otherwise, his concern for her mental state would persist.

She looked over at it, before exclaiming, "Hey, leave Big Boy alone!”

That got him, and he couldn't help chuckle in disbelief, “big boy?”

She shrugged and began to clean herself free of all the slime and mucus that covered her entire body, “Well, it’s better than another b-word I'd like to call him.”

He chuckled again, feeling better with every word she said and with how well she was taking all this.

“you don’t want me to get rid of it?”

“What would be the point?” she asked, still cleaning herself. “It’s not like something else won't replace him, and I can't exactly get mad at an animal doing what comes naturally to it. That would be like getting mad at the rain for making the ground wet.” She shrugged, looking back up at him, “It’s what rain does. Let him go Stretch"

Perhaps she was taking this too well?

Still, it was nice to see she didn't want to take revenge, so he happily shrugged and said with a smile, “if you’re sure.”

The frog was lowered and dropped as the orange glow dissipated. It quickly jumped into a bush, and was gone from both their sights.

Looking away from the where it had disappeared to, Stretch was surprised to see that Y/n was softly crying.

“hey, are you okay?” he asked, very concerned now.

She looked up at him in confusion, “Sure, why wouldn’t I be?”

“you’re crying.”

Rising a hand, she felt silent tears sliding down her cheeks. Clearly confused, her eyes soon filled up with even more tears as her body started to shake. She laughed in a shaky voice, “I didn’t know why I’m crying! I feel fine!”

Feeling his expression fall, he pointed out to her, “you’re in shock.”

She turned and gaped up at him, “But I feel just fine!”

He sighed, “yea, that would be the shock.”

Moving to the apple tree, Stretch lowered himself to the ground, resting his back on its bark as he gently tipped Y/n into his hoodie pocket, ignoring her insistence that she was fine.

It didn't take long for her to quickly become unfine as her tears were soon accompanied with her sobs, before she burst out wailing. Feeling his soul ache at her misery, he gently patted what felt like her back through his hoodie, wishing sorely that he had gotten here sooner, wishing that he had kept a better eye on her and wishing that he could take away her sorrow and fear at her near death experience.

....stars, just how deep was he in?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! You could not have picked a better key scene to sum up Stretch! There's the thing with the games that build up to this, but this, this is where it hits him =)


	3. Through the ‘Leader’s’ eyes

_Can you do sans pov of when he opened the basement door and closed it when papyrus and y/n was crying along with where his eyelights flicker to the vents in the first chapter with where y/n asked if the dead can be family you can choose only one if you want :P also heyo! I’m portal anon btw in case you don’t recognise me. those moments in the fic really stood out to me so yeah. owo                          -Portal_

I had a lot of fun writing this, but just so we’re clear, if suggestions can stick to just one idea (I know you said to pick just one, but I can’t help myself!)? If you’ve got multiple suggestions (that’s awesome!), write multiple comments with those suggestions =)

Makes it easier on me, you know?- Rnd_Injustice

**Cannon- Happens during chapter 1**

Sans kept the smile in place as he listened to the human real estate agent give her speech about why they should buy this place. He didn’t particularly care what she had to say; all it had to be was a place the others could live in without fighting all the time and have enough space to build a proper lab. It had already passed the other conditions in that it was remote and far enough away from his other friends that he could be sure he wouldn’t get another surprise visit. The distance also meant the humans had no real reason to come here…..and that if things devolved into fighting again, he didn’t have to have an awkward conversation with the human police and Undyne again.

 _‘and it has to be a place that paps is happy in.’_ He thought, glancing over at his brother, who was doing a far better job at paying attention than he was. Papyrus had suffered so much for his mistake, doing his utter best to keep everyone happy and calm. It was heartbreaking to see the strain it was having on him, his usual energy subdued as he put his own interests on the backburner and focused instead on everyone’s else happiness.

Even his.

Sans, like his fellow iterations, could sense that something with a complex soul was already living in the house as they approached it. It was hard to say exactly what it was because pinning it was strangely hard to do, but what even he couldn’t sense or hadn’t been expecting was for whatever it was to attack them as soon as they stood on the front doorstep. Stretch stepping out of the way and maneuvering himself in such a way that he knew Edge would step away from him and take the hit instead was further proof that, despite looking a bit like Papyrus, he really was the ‘Sans’ from his universe. Sans himself sighed in frustration as Edge’s short temper exploded quickly out of his control. He knew why Edge and Red hadn’t stayed behind with the other brothers, but seeing Edge fighting his brother’s restraint as he all but frothed at the mouth because he was hit with an egg, really made him wish they had taken his offer to travel the world or something.

The real estate lady didn’t look surprised by the attack, but she at least had the decency to look apologetic and upset, trying her hand at calming down Edge (which, of course, didn’t work).

As Edge marched off towards the bathroom, Sans tried his hand as calming everyone.

Stars knew, he needed everyone calm for just today.

As he told puns he probably had already used in either this timeline or another, he distinctly heard a chuckle coming for the vent up high, near the front door. Glancing at it, he was surprised to see a ragged bitty laughing at his jokes in the vent's shadow. She looked female and, even more shocking, an adult.

Immediately, as it always did when he saw a bitty, guilt swept his soul.

Now he hoped that this place wasn’t what they were looking for; he didn’t want to take anything else from this creature.

~*~

**Cannon- Happens during chapter 4**

Sans had fallen asleep while reading a textbook about quantum-physics that he hoped would crack this calculation problem he was having with the machine.

Not that he was immediately aware that’s what happened to him as he woke up groggily.

When he had blinked back into consciousness to an aggravated nasal cavity, he certainly hadn’t been expecting to see Y/n laying across his forehead and resting between his eyes. Nor had he expected her to run across his teeth that were still sensitive to the brushing he tried to do to get rid of the red dye that had turned them pink. Sitting up to cover his teeth, Sans watched as Y/n tumbled forward and landed on his lap.

Immediately, her hand shot out to brace for a hit or something as the other went to the pin on her hip, staring at him in absolute terror.

Sans froze, keeping absolutely still.

As slowly, and as calmly as he could, he said, in a nice soft voice, "okay, i'm not going to make any sudden movements. just please, don't use that pin."

The last thing he wanted today, or any other day, was a pin embed into his pelvic bone because a human bitty lashed out in him in fear.

He watched as confusion crossed her face before she looked about her. Then something seemed to occur in her to her because suddenly, she was just laughing as she hid her blushing face behind both hands.

At a complete loss on what set her off from terror to this side-splitting laughter, he asked nervously, "heh... you okay kid?"

It took her a while to answer, but eventually, she nodded and grinned up at him. "Hee hee, no need to look so nervous there, big guy", she smiled with a wink.

_‘oh stars!’_

Instant recognition on what had gone through HER mind made him blush and look sharply away, all while she kept laughing at his very apparent flustering.

This was NOT a conversation he wanted to have with her! Humans were notoriously curious and he did NOT want to explain that yes, he could form an erection or how he did so. Even thinking that made his blush spread!

Why couldn’t he just enjoyed his nap for a bit longer??

Hoping to cut that line of questioning before it started, Sans tried a distracting joke, “i'm not used to a lady literally falling into my lap.”

…..It certainly wasn’t one of his better ones.

Seeing her still grinning up at him, he restored to just asking, “so, um, any chance i can get you to move now?"

"And what if I said no?" she grinned cheekily up at him.

_‘nope, just nope.’_

Grabbing her body with his magic, Sans was keenly aware of the last time he had done so and how she had somehow managed to just throw it off as he lifted her up and away from him. Something like that should be impossible; no matter how strong a human’s soul is, it can’t just throw off magic encasing it. At best, they could fight it, wearing the caster down until the caster either slipped or gave up, giving a human an out, but not throw it off as she had done. Normally, this new mystery would have peaked his scientific curiosity, but now….

He-he was still trying to fix his last scientific blunder. The last thing he wanted to do if he started studying the bitties in earnest was confirming his fears that his machine was responsible for causing so many human children to lose both their stature and the world’s memories of them. So, while he was certainly curious, he made it a point to avoid bitties where he could….and that included Y/n. He was more than happy to see her getting along with everyone else to various degrees, but he, Sans, was keeping his distance.

…..which was hard to do as she insisted winking and finger gunning him as she flew through the air as he moved her towards the desk, hand under her in case his magic was thrown off again. Stars, it was her cheeky smile of hers as she knew EXACTLY what she was doing that was really getting to him now.

Once she was on the table, Sans immediately looked outside and considered just short-cutting away. Of course, he didn’t want to just reveal he had that ability to her…..maybe if he pretended his phone went off or that Red wanted to talk to him again?

Before he could decide what he wanted to do, she was saying to him, “It's ok Boner, I won’t tell anyone if you don’t.”

……Oh stars, out of all the nicknames she could have possibly picked, why did it have to be a dirty pun??

As his hand crept to his phone under the pretext of setting it off so he could make a break out of the room, Y/n surprised him by apologising. "Look, I'm sorry that I woke you up...and for playing with your nose....hole, I guess."

Chuckling at her terminology, despite himself, Sans turned to face her and let his curiosity get the better of him. "why'd you do it?"

After all, it wasn’t like he had been that welcoming to her.

She didn't immediately answer, choosing to instead look out of the window instead.

"I-I was thinking..... What family means anymore."

That took Sans by surprise….and her too, if her reaction to her admitting that was anything to go on. That had to be just about the last thing he expected her to say and he certainly was prepared for the flash of pain and sadness crossing her face before she had a chance to hide it. He could see how much she wished she hadn’t said anything; looking like she was about to do a runner herself.

"Forget I said anything." she mumbled as she prepared to jump off the table.

"….it's the people you love and care for the most, isn't it?" He found himself answering.

His response stopped her for long enough to ask, "But it can't be that simple and yet not properly defined."

He shrugged as she turned to see what he would say. "why not?"

He had no idea where this conversation was going….but it didn’t take much imagination to guess why a bitty with her memories intact lived in a house all on her own. It was obvious something tragic had happened to her and her family.

The real mystery was trying to guess where this empathy suddenly came from and his desire to just to want to see her smiling at him again.

She huffed, "That's not an answer."

He grinned, "yep it isn't. i believe i just asked a question, actually."

Rolling her eyes, Y/n sat down on the desk's edge, facing him, "Well, can you only have one?"

Sans chuckled to himself, thinking about him and the other iterations of him and his brother.

_‘well, technically….’_

She waved a hand him, stopping his immediate response, "I mean, you have your brother, but do the other four count as a part of that one family, or are there multiple families living together right now? Would you include yourself as a part of those multiple families?"

He rubbed the back of his neck, "jeez, you ask some hard questions."

For security, and for the sake of all their safety, Sans would never let Y/n know what it was that his machine had done or all the skeletons’ true nature and names. It was so important that information never leaked to the humans as tensions between the two races were already tense ever since human children were turned into bitties and all of monster kind got blamed for that. The last thing the monster race needed was to give the humans another potential threat that would count towards the decision to lock away all of the monsters again. It was also vital that the machine was fixed as fast as it could before some all-powerful iteration of him and his brother decided to pop in due to the attention the tear was most likely creating because the others were here…or the kid decided to reset again, taking away his memories of the progress and lessons learned through this timeline’s mistakes.

Otherwise, he’d just make the same mistake next time.

Sans tried ignoring the guilt he felt at the set up in the basement without Y/n’s knowledge or approval and instead focused on all his reasons for why he had to as he tried to answer her question honestly without revealing too much.  "obviously we all feel closer to our own brothers, but I do feel a certain amount of affection for Blueberry, Stretch... even Edge and Red when I think about it." He chuckled, "you could say that they're my extended femur-y."

She laughed at that and it went a long way to make him feel better, but then she sighed and looked forlorn. "that just means that families can change then."

"they can grow and shrink over time, as new and old people come and go." He agreed.

Something he himself was still coming to terms with. Were all the Papyrus’ his brother because they shared distinct personality traits and were actually his brother in another reality? Was that enough? Or, was the term 'brother' not applicable here. After all, the English language didn't really have words to describe his situation perfectly (or at least, none he was aware of.)

"So, do you get to decide who's in your family then?" He tried answering, but she stopped him, "Emotionally, I mean."

Sans sat back, thoughtful this time, "…kid, i don't think you or i get much of a say when it comes to our emotions." He looked out the window, thinking, "…if you don't feel that emotional family bond, then that person isn't part of your family. at least, not entirely." He shrugged, "if they do, then that person feels like they belong in it. i guess it comes down to what you feel. how you feel about a person greatly affects whether or not they're family to you."

It's what he was currently doing when it came to clarifying what the others were to him. He enjoyed hanging out with the versions of himself and interaction with versions of Paps (before things started deteriorating at the old place), but did that make them a part of his family? He certainly felt responsible for their well-being and happiness, but that feeling came from guilt than fondness.

Lost in his musings, he almost missed it when she whispered quietly to herself, "Can the dead be a part of the family?"

Looking over at her, Sans was surprised to see her quickly turn away to hide the fact she was crying silently.

His expression fell and his soul ached, and he found himself reaching out to her, wanting to comfort her before he withdrew his hand, keeping it in his lap. Instead, he asked, "kid... you okay?", just hoping he could help…..somehow.

She refused to turn around as she nodded and gave a weak, watery laugh, "I was just thinking about this morning and how sorry I am for pitting your family against one and another."

He highly doubted that was the reason for her tears….and the fact she was hiding the truth….made him feel miserable.

Rubbing his skull, he let loose a sigh and asked, "kid, what-"

He stopped himself. He had no reason to pry into her history when he was hiding things himself. She had already suffered so many injustices as his hand (many of which she was unaware of), he shouldn’t get involved in her past if he was unwilling, to be honest about his.

She turned around, looking at him curiously as she wiped that last of her tears.

Another flash of guilt, and Sans found himself babbling something nonsensically, hoping to distract her from his blunder and her pain, "what brought this on? this wouldn't have anything to do with that cross-stitch paps and blue gave you?"

She looked briefly confused, before she brightened with forced cheer, looking relieved. "Yea! I was wondering what they meant by giving it to me."

He chuckled again, but it was rather empty; no matter how good he was at dodging the issue at hand whether it be with Paps, their friends or with this bitty, it never felt good when he did it.

"i think it means we're happy that you're here kid." he answered

“You're happy to get tormented every day?” she asked in disbelief.

Still, the desire to see her smile was still there, so he sat up, holding his pinkie up to her, "happy to add a couple more bones to our family, if you want that of course, little prankmate."

She looked at his pinkie, but made no move to shake it.

Eventually, she whispered quietly, "I still don't know how I feel about that"

He withdrew his pinkie, shrugging, "eh, it's not like we're going anywhere anytime soon."

He flashed a challenging grin at her, hoping she’d rise to the bait and focus on pranking him rather than her sad past.

It looked like it worked as she lifted her head proudly and challenged back, "You sure about that bone-bag?"

He winked, "i feel it in my bones, littlest roommate."

They both chuckled quietly, both enjoying the simple joy of a simple laugh. However, the feelings of guilt wouldn’t leave Sans. No matter how he looked at it, it was wrong of him to keep knowledge about what they had built in the basement from her. He should have asked first, but the work he and the others were doing to fix the machine was too important to risk her scorn if she denied them access.

And Red was right; she had to be warned. For her safety and theirs, Y/n had to know that the basement was no longer a free-roaming option for her.

"y/n,” he sighed at last, “i've been meaning to tell you but, well, we've sort of commandeered the basement as our own and it's important you don't go down there without permission."

"Permission?" She snapped her attention back to him as her expression darkened.

He met that expression head on, "it's important y/n, i wouldn't be telling you this if it wasn't."

She crossed her arms, getting angrier, "Why didn't you ask me if it was okay first? What are you doing down there?"

Sans could feel his grin slipping. That was not a question he ever planned on answering. "we always planned to use the basement y/n. would you rather i have asked and then did what i wanted to anyway?"

She glared at him briefly, before turning to run and jump off the desk, heading for the nearby vent.

"y/n!" He called after her, regret in his soul.

She ignored him……and he wasn’t at all surprised.

~*~

**Cannon- Happens during chapter 10**

Sans was making his way out of the basement to get more cleaning supplies for his crying brother when he met Y/n at the basement door. She looked ready to cry herself, but Sans was in no mood to comfort her. She had hurt his brother, and whether or not she had meant to, she had hurt him in such a way that would linger for the next few days at least, driving his already stressed brother further into himself.

She could not have hurt him in a more personalised attack than this.

Quickly, Sans closed the door behind him and waited to see what she had to say to him.

“I-I’m so sorry Sans.” She said quickly, imploring.

“what for?”

He wanted to hear what she was specifically sorry for. Spell it out so it was nice and clear to both of them.

She looked up at him, confused. “For- for hurting Papyrus? I swear to you, I never meant to hurt him!”

“….but you did y/n. the question i have for you now is; what are you going to do to fix it?”

“I-I-“ she eyes fell to her feet once again. “I don’t know.”

He watched as she twisted her hands in front of her, both of them listening to Papyrus sobbing quietly behind the closed door. Sans felt his soul ache with every sob, but the anger he felt towards Y/n was….fading.

It was clear to him she at least deeply regretted her actions. That….helped. Made hating her harder to do.

“Can-can I see him?” she looked up at him, desperate, “Please. I-I have to tell him how sorry I am.” She looked at her feet, “I have to try and fix this.”

He continued to watch her, before shrugging and opening the door for her.  “paps is downstairs, still cleaning and i’m off to get more cleaning products.”

She smiled up at him, relief clear “Thank you, Sans.”

She took a couple of steps towards the door, before he shut it again, startling her.

“y/n.” he said, lowering himself closer to her to make sure his next point was absolutely clear to her, “don’t hurt him again. please.”

He-he didn’t want to have to answer what he would do if she did. He loved Papyrus; protected him through the most trying times of both their lives as his brother and friend, and returned found support and brotherly love in his uplifting arms. When the Underground began to decay, when the time wouldn’t stop resesting, Papyrus had been the constant, the shelter in a nightmarish storm that drove him to the depth of despair. Seeing Papyrus happy was all that mattered to him and he fought with everything he had to keep him as happy as he could while working on the machine that would give him a guaranteed future.

Y/n, however….was becoming important to Papyrus. A good friend and someone Sans could see his brother was getting attached to, and that made her important to him too. However, if he allowed himself to be completely honest, she was becoming someone important to him, independent of his feelings about Papyrus’s happiness.

“I don’t mean to, I swear Sans. It was a stupid mistake and if I could take it all back, I would in a heartbeat!”

She meant it. He prided himself on his ability to read people and he had no doubt she meant every word that she said.

Convinced, he nodded and stood up before opening the door for her.

“good luck kid. i’m rooting for ya.”

And he was. He had no idea what she was going to say or do for Papyrus, but if she could get him to settle, to at least get over this panic attack about germs, he would be….truly amazed and indebted to her.

~*~

He came back later with new cleaning supplies just as Blueberry was closing the door, a plat of sandwiches on a tray.

“SANS!” He tried whispering to him, “I-I BELIEVE THAT Y/N AND PAPYRUS MADE UP! THAT IS EXCELLENT NEWS; SHE WAS SO SCARED THAT SHE WOULDN’T BE ABLE TO WHEN SHE AND I LAST SPOKE.”

“that is good news.” Sans nodded to the plate, “i take it you’re going around handing out sandwiches?”

Blueberry nodded, before looking away sadly, “TO-TODAY MAY BE A HORRIBLE DAY, BUT IT WON’T HELP IF EVERYONE IS UPSET AND HUNGRY.”

“no it won’t.” He looked to the tray before offering, “want me to make sure everyone eats?”

“COULD YOU? I WANT TO TAKE PAPPY TO MUFFET'S AS A WAY OF APOLOGISING TO HIM, BUT CAN’T FIND RED AND EDGE KEEPS KNOCKING OVER MY TRAY! I ONLY CAME HERE NOW BECAUSE I THOUGHT AT LEAST PAPYRUS AND Y/N WOULD HAVE APOLOGISED BY NOW.”

“they probably had a lot to talk about.” Sans said as he took the tray, “go out with your brother and i’ll take care of the rest.”

“ARE YOU SURE?”

Sans nodded.

Blueberry beamed at him, placing a hand on his shoulder. “YOU’RE A GOOD BROTHER SANS!”

“not as great as papyrus.”

Blueberry clicked his tongue, “YOU’RE JUST LIKE MY BROTHER; ALWAYS DEFLECTING A COMPLIMENT BY THROWING IT TO HOW AMAZING YOUR BROTHER IS!” Blueberry posed, “I ALREADY KNOW I’M AMAZING, BUT IT SURE WOULD BE GOOD TO HEAR HOW GREAT MY BROTHER IS EVERY ONCE IN A WHILE.”

“i’ll try to keep that in mind.” Sans made it a point to pull out his phone and check the time, “if you don’t get going soon, you’ll get back really late.”

Blueberry gasped, “YOU’RE RIGHT!”

And with that, he was running for the stares, most likely to drag Stretch back down them.

Chuckling, Sans opened the door slowly and peered inside, listing to the two of them sobbing. His eyes easily penetrated the basement’s darkness and he saw Y/n hugging his brother’s face while Papyrus held her there with both hands, the pair of them crying all over each other. Neither of them was in any condition to notice their surroundings and Sans quickly pulled his head back in, looking down at the tray he still held and the bag of cleaning supplies hanging from his wrist.

Smiling softly, he gently placed the bag by the archway, all but confident Papyrus wouldn’t be using all of it in the next few days.

Something told him that, despite the odds, Y/n had managed to undo and fix her mistake, as if by magic. While what he had studied about bitties so far in the last couple of days seemed to firmly suggest they all lacked any traceable amounts of magic in them, Sans was starting to suspect that Y/n had her own special magic unique to just her.


	4. The Consequences of Our Actions

  * What about Edges pov when he hurt her by accident? I mean we know he felt terrible about it, but it would be interesting to see what he was thinking. – _Lizzie_Tempest_
  * Edge point of view for anything! Bitty Hunt had me shipping y/n with Edge so hard! Usually he's not my favorite but you write him so wonderfully!- _Windoe113_
  * Oh, we definitely need Edge's POV during that chapter he slams Y/N against the shed I really wanna know what he was thinking through that! - _UnderLust_Sins_
  * YES! - _Capriciousfan_



****

**_ Merry Christmas Everyone! _ **

_I know that this particular request isn’t the most happy or merry, but it is the single most requested one, so I figured I’d make it the very next update for this story. Hope you guys enjoy, have a wonderful break and don’t forget to tell me what ideas you like (or suggest some yourself) for the next Bitty Hunt Shenanigans update._

 

**Cannon- Happens during Chapter 10**

Edge barely noticed the time as the sun started to set on what had to be one of the worst days in recent memory! It may have been many hours since he first stormed out here, but the anger, the feelings of betrayal and humiliation, still burned just as brightly as they had when he realised that he had made a server lapse of judgement. He should have known better than to remove and weaken the traps he had placed around his room and the house, should have known that was a mistake! He had allowed himself to feel safe and relaxed, had lowered his guard in this house of fr-….people he trusted not to kill him.

Only to be proven that doing so was a mistake!

How could she?!? How dare Y/n do that to him, to his treasured action figure?!? He had never shown that to anyone before, and look at what happened!!

He-he thought they had an understanding! A truce!!

_‘AND SANS!’_

Guilt tore at his very soul as his brother’s face came to the forefront of his mind, his grip on his hand-held bone attacks tightening at the image. He hadn’t meant to snap at Sans, never did, but he got so angry sometimes, so filled with rage that his whole body shook with it, that he couldn’t help himself but lash out at the nearest thing.

How often that thing would be Sans, just trying to help.

Hatred. That was all he was feeling right now as he launched more attacks at what use to be a whole dummy. Hatred for Y/n, for Sans and for himself and his lack of control.

Why wasn’t this working?!? Back home, all that he ever needed as a couple of hours alone in the woods and a small section of the woods to destroy, and he would have calmed down. Here?!?

Snarling, Edge slashed at the dummy yet again, wanting nothing more than this anger to leave him already!

“Edge!”

Edge felt his soul still as the sound of Y/n calling his nickname reached him. Boiling rage still coursing through his bones suddenly sparked white hot red and he found himself plunging his attack into the dummy’s neck out of impulse.

“Edge, please! I’m sorry-!”

“I DON’T WANT TO HEAR IT VERMIN!!” He spat at her, interrupting her apology which only made him hate her even more. “LEAVE ME!”

He watched her come closer to him as she trudged through the grass, feeling his soul pulse quicken with every step she got closer to him. “Not until you give me a chance to apologise, Edge."

Wanting nothing more than to keep her away from him, he flung the attack in his hand at the ground at her feet, trying to bar her and drive her away. "I SAID LEAVE ME!!"

Yet, despite his warning, she was still coming closer! "I'm not leaving till you've let-"

 **"I SAID LEAVE ME!!!"** He roared in agony and rage as he grabbed her with his magic and flung her away from him.

Right into the workshop’s wall.

*THUD* Went the sound of her small body hitting the metal wall, before disappearing into the grass and out of sight.

"Y/N!!!" He screamed in fear, already running for her.

Skidding to a stop as he fell to his knees, he saw her body curled up into a ball as blood covered her face, seeping from under her hair. Chocking back a sob, Edge delicately scooped her fragile body up in his hands, watching how they shook around Y/n’s body to match his frenzied soul.

"SHIT, SHIT, SHIT! I'M SORRY Y/N!" He cried, already back on his feet and running towards his car. Frantically, his mind raced through many thoughts at once, panic making focusing on just one impossible. From fears of her being dead or dying, to permanently maimed or marred in some way, to ways he knew how to heal someone, to tearing himself apart that he didn’t know how to use healing magic himself, to thoughts of a hospital and quickest routes to the nearest one, all run through and blurred in his mind as he entered the garage and turned on the lights, before opening his car’s boot.

After placing her gently her down, Edge immediately latched onto and brought in the first aid kit he kept at all times stocked in his car, his hands fumbling with the latches.

 _‘I-I NEED TO SEE HOW MUCH DAMAGE THERE IS.’_ He thought through his panic.

The single objective helped kept him focused and useful for a change.

That is, until she screamed in agony as he attempted to clean the area free of blood.

"Y/N!"

Quickly, he pulled away the swab and watched as Y/n cowered before him, curling into a tight ball like a dog before an abusive master.

He felt his soul crack as the image was burned into his mind.

Dumping the bottle of antiseptic wound cleaner and the swabs, he quickly pulled out his phone, calling the one individual he could turn to in his greatest hour of need.

"SANS! COME HOME RIGHT NOW! I'M BY MY CAR!"

He felt his brother’s presence come back to his side before he heard him speak.

"what's the problem bo-? y/n!" Red ran to the back of his car, joining his side as he stared in horror at what he had done. "papyrus! what happened? why's she bleedin'?!"

_‘I’VE KILLED HER! I’VE KILLED Y/N, SANS!’_

“I- I-“Shaking his head, Edge tried again, burying his feelings to focus on the matter at hand as he put his phone away, “SHE HIT THE WORKSHOP WALL HARD! I TRIED TO CLEAN THE WOUND, BUT SHE SCREAMED AND JERKED VIOLENTLY, AND I’M WORRIED THAT SHE MIGHT HAVE A CONCUSSION! I-I NEED YOU TO HOLD HER WHILE I-!“

Red grabbed Edge’s shoulders, stopping him in mid-pace before shaking him hard, “boss! calm down!”

He threw his brother’s arms off him, before snarling back, “DON’T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!! SHE MIGHT HAVE INTERNAL BLEED-!“

“boss!” Red grabbed him again, refusing to let go or be cowered as he met his thunderous rage head one, “remember, we’re not- things are different here! monster food actually heals!”

The rage drained away as hope entered his mind and soul. “IT DOES?!” He grabbed Red’s shoulder this time, shaking him instead as he demanded, “WELL THEN GO GET SOME! THIS VERY INSTANCE!!”

“i’m going!” Red knocked off Edge’s restraining arms before adding, “it’s gonna take some time as everythin’s closed. just, calm down and take deep breaths, okay?”

_‘WHY IS HE WORRYING ABOUT ME?!? I’M NOT THE CONCERN HERE!’_

“I’LL BE CALMER WHEN YOU’VE STOPPED WASTING TIME AND BRING ME BACK WHAT I’VE ASKED FOR!!”

Red met his scowling face without flinching for a moment, before teleporting away.

Bitterly regretting yet another slight to his brother, who was only trying to help him and Y/n, Edge found himself growling in seething, self-loathing.

_‘EVERYTHING I TOUCH GETS HURT AND DESTROYED.’_

His fits curling by his side, Edge’s eyes returned to Y/n, who was still curled into a ball. Making his way back to her, he pushed aside everything from his mind except the need to heal and help Y/n.

There would be plenty of time for self-loathing later.

Especially if she died in his care.

Gently, he tried to pry her from her clenched ball, only for her to make a hitched sound of pain and curl into a tighter ball.

“Y/N, I-I NEED TO CHECK YOU. I’VE GOT TO MAKE SURE YOU’RE- THAT YOU’RE-“

He couldn’t finish that thought as he removed his hands, glaring at them.

He-he couldn’t help her. He couldn’t help anyone. Who was he kidding, he was the exact opposite of a healer. What right did he have to touch her with the hands that caused this in the first place?

Eventually, as he continued to glare at his shaking hands, he noticed Y/n rolling onto her back with her eyes firmly closed before she nodded.

“W-WHY ARE YOU NODDING?”

She took a deep, slow breath. “I’m trying to show you that I’m willing to work with you, to allow you to check me.” She cracked an eye open briefly to look up at him, “That I trust you.”

Edge could only stare at her, stunned into silence and immovability.

“Edge?” She asked after a while with her eyes still firmly closed.

Edge found himself with only one thought and word to say. “WHY?”

She opened her eyes, the pained expression abating a bit as calm settled in.

That only confused him more!

Thoroughly lost now and distressed, he tried explaining the situation to her….perhaphs she had brain damage after all?  “I’VE HURT YOU. PHYSICALLY HURT YOU.” His fists clenched, “YOU SHOULD HATE AND FEAR ME.”

She pressed herself up. “I don’t ha- *Hhg-Blaaagh!*”

Edge watched Y/n throw up off to the side of her body, clutching her stomach as she did so. Fear flared back up as his mind quickly listed off the possible internal damage she may be fighting against that vomiting hinted at.

“Y/N?! ARE YOU OKAY!?” He asked desperately, digging into his first aid box for cloth and a bottle of water.

Incredibly, she found the whole situation actually fun as she chuckled! “Sorry about the car Edge.”

He waved her off, that being the very last of his worries right now, “IT HARDLY MATTERS.” He pressed the damp cloth into her hands, watching her hands and coordination to check that there was no further damage in her brain. “AT LEAST YOUR TERRIBLE SENSE OF HUMOUR AND BAD TIMING APPEARS TO BE INTACT.”

“Thank you, Edge.” she said gratefully, wiping her mouth.

Breathing a sigh of relief that her hands weren’t shaking and that her aim to clean her mouth hadn’t gone wide, proving therefore that at least her brain was okay, he continued to look after her while he waited for his brother. “IF YOU CAN SIT UP, YOU MIGHT JUST HAVE A MILD CONCUSSION. STILL, YOU SHOULD LIE BACK DOWN.”

“Any chance you can move me to a different spot?” She asked, closing her eyes once again.

Without hesitation, Edge gently lifted her up, surprising himself that his hands were no longer shaking. Pulling out the towel he kept in his boot on the off chance it would rain or something, he quickly made a sort of nest from in, checking her over one more time before placing her amongst the soft towel ever so gently. With his hands free, Edge pulled out a camper’s ice pack, snapping it and shaking the chemicals inside before giving her the now cold pack.

“KEEP THE PACK ON YOUR HEAD. IT SHOULD HELP WITH THE PAIN WHILE I CHECK YOU.” He said, taking off his gloves as he watched her take a sigh of relief as she placed the pack to her head and opening her eyes to watch him carefully.

 “I’m surprised you know this much about human first aid.” she chuckled as he gently held her wrist between his bare phalanges, counting her heart beat.

Edge felt his jaws involuntary clamp down hard as he thought about exactly how he figured out what killed humans and how death for them worked. “I KNOW MORE ABOUT WHAT SIGNS LEAD TO DEATH. LET’S LEAVE IT AT THAT.”

Dropping her wrist, he moved to check her pupils for any delay. When there wasn’t any, he moved on to check the wound on her head, gently lifted up her hair to look at it. It had stopped bleeding freely, at least, but Y/n still flinched in pain as the hair moved about. Frowning, his eyes drifted over to his first aid box, wishing that he had stocked human painkillers or something! Drugs like that didn’t work on monsters, so he hadn’t bothered.

 _‘SO MUCH FOR ALWAYS BEING PREPARED!’_ He growled to himself.

Knowing that he couldn’t handle causing her any more pain right now, Edge skipped applying antiseptic to the wound and moved on to checking her bones, joints and muscles, looking for anything broken or torn.

It was during this that Y/n spoke up to him again.

“I don’t hate you.” She said quietly, looking up at him.

Edge looked sharply at her, before looking away, scoffing. “OF COURSE YOU HATE ME. IT DOESN’T MAKE SENSE OTHERWISE. MUST BE THE CONCUSSION AFFECTING YOUR-“

“I don’t hate you,” she said louder, speaking over him, slowly and carefully pushing herself up again, “because I’ve been fearing you hated me all day. In fact, when you attacked me, I thought you were doing so because you hated me that much,” She looked away, “and I would have deserved it too.”

“I DIDN’T ATTACK YOU BECAUSE I HATE YOU! I ATTACKED BECAUSE I GET SO ANGRY, SO MAD THAT I DON’T KNOW- I CAN’T- AND YOU-!” Frustrated with himself and his inability to ever explain himself properly, he threw his arms up into the air, “GAH! I HATE THIS FEELING!! I SHOULD BE BETTER AT CONTROLLING MY EMOTIONS THAN THIS!! THIS IS SUCH DESPICABLE BEHAVIOUR FOR THE CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD! IT’S PATHETIC, THAT’S WHAT THIS IS! AND LOOK WHAT HAPPENS?! I ALWAYS MAKE SITUATIONS WORSE WHEN I’M LIKE THIS!!”

Edge felt his soul throb in pain as he admitted all of this to her. He knew he came across as aggressive, mean and the exact opposite of whatever qualities made someone a good friend and partner, but he never wanted her to know he had so little control of his emotions too!

_‘WHAT DOES IT MATTER? SHE ALREADY HATES AND FEARS ME.’_

“It isn’t pathetic, its how you honestly feel.”

Quickly, he turned around to face her, to see her face looking at him so….compassionelty. “And I know that you honestly feel regret for what you did because there’s no way someone who meant to do this on purpose would be so distraught, so emotionally charged if they had hurt me on purpose. That why, even though I’m in pain right now, I still trust you, still believe you’d never hurt me on purpose. That this was an accident, and one that we’ll both make sure never happens again!”

“I SHOULD HAVE NEVER-!“

“And I should have given you your space, particularly when you asked for it. We’ve both made mistakes today, but as long as we both learn from this, we’ll be okay. Right?”

They stared at each other, each lost in their own thoughts as they acknowledged something new about each other and the situation. For Edge, it-it was a clarifying moment where he swore, then and there, to do everything in his power to never hurt her again. Whatever it took, he would do, even if that meant looking weak or pathetic to other monsters and threats.

He-he wanted to be worthy of the faith she seemed to have for him.


	5. Red Handed

_Ello-Hay! (That’s pig-Latin for hello!) I can’t wait to start doing the comics and I have been really going over the chapters. I have found a few blank holes I would like to fill up, and I really want to know Reds POV and what when through his head when he hatched the plan, tracked Y/n’s phone, put her in a pizza box and balanced the box onto a raft. Did he have trouble going to sleep? Did he have a clear conscience if he didn’t, how did he clear it? I may use these questions in the comics and I hope you have a really good day! **(Pamsstarr)**_

 

**Cannon- happens during chapter 3**

Red woke up groggy to the annoying sounds of his phone alarm going off after the first night he had ever spent in this place, already pissed off. He had just about had a heart attack when some dipshit had played music at the crack of fucking dawn, causing him to flail out of his bed and summoning several blasters and bone attacks from the walls before the music was shut off. He had nearly gone out there and destroyed whatever the fuck it was that music had been coming from before he had remembered Vanilla-shit’s plea for peace.

_“we’re in a new place, guys. let’s try to make this time work, okay?”_

_‘good-fucking luck._ ’ Red thought as he angrily tossed off his blankets and began looking for something to toss over his bones, thinking about how long it would be until the fighting started up again and how angry his brother was going to be if he slept in this particular morning. Axe and Black might not be here, but those hyper versions of his brother made Edge’s marrow boil, and anything that upset his bro always pissed off Red. Especially if it turned out that it was one of their phones or fucking whatever that was playing that stupid music. Sounded like the crap they’d listen to-

He had just made his way over to his door and placed his hand upon the doorknob when he felt the cold, sticky, thick goopy feeling of something that wasn’t meant to be fucking there! Something that was all in his bone joints now.

“oh fuckin’ come on!”

He slammed open the door before looking around for a little shit he more than suspected for all of this shit this morning! “where is the little -!”

But Stretch interrupted him as he stood next to his door, pointing down at Red’s feet, “red, watch your feet.”

Confused, he glanced down and saw tripwire or something that he had been about to step into in his anger. Now thoroughly enraged, he stepped upon the tripwire, crushing it underfoot as he felt the wire rip from whatever had been anchoring it to the bottom of his doorway.

Slowly, he glared back up to Stretch and growled darkly, “okay, now can i kill it?"

Stretch lit up a cigarette in his teeth, using his left hand, "better not, red."

"my hands are covered in what had better be glue, there was that stupid song that scared me outta my skin at the crack of dawn and you're still on its side?!" He yelled, feeling his magic flare aggressively.

Stretch shrugged, "no doubt the intention was to annoy us." He waved the cigarette in his direction, "is it working, red?"

He folded his arms, as he snapped back to the douchebag,  "don't even pretend you aren't as pissed off as i am."

Stretch just shrugged, looking over at Vanilla-shit laying on the floor, "why you still on the floor, sans?"

"i'm kinda stuck" came his muffled reply.

Red just rolled his eye lights at the weak-ass excuse, "get up ya lump, ain't nobody here is going’ to help you."

"yea, that sounds like a lot of work. sorry buddy, you're on your own." added Stretch with a grin.

Vanilla-shit sighed heavily before raising himself off the ground, "worth a try." He turned to look at Red, "you're not shocked that she's still doing this, red?"

Red growled, "oh, you better believe it." His eyes scanned the vents nearby and saw the little shit’s face watching back from the dark, "don't worry precious, i'll be getting my revenge soon enough."

She pressed herself to the vent, looking down at him with a smug grin. "Bring it Gollum", and then left.

"...what the fuck is gollum?" He asked the other two, only for Stretch to shrug and Vanilla to chuckle.

~*~

After everything that morning and the rainbow atrocity that was the little shit and the hyper shit’s ‘good’ idea of breakfast, Red was firmly set in his foul mood as he teleported and installed all the lab equipment, the virus’s various towers and the other various pieces of the actual machine and magic repressor from the moving vans to this new basement alongside Stretch and Vanilla. Neither of them were talking to Red, which suited him just fine as he was spared from ‘getting to know’ these weird, softer versions of himself who hated his bro so fuck them and whatever they thought. Instead, while they talked about the bitty and what they thought about her, it gave him plenty of time to think about just how much of a pain she was starting to be.

If she thought she could just prank him and Boss like this, without there being some sort of repercussion, then she was severely mistaken. If Boss didn’t kill her by the end of today, especially if she pulled another stunt like she had done with his mirror last night, then he would be surprised indeed. In fact, maybe he shouldn’t be that surprised; she had escaped and evaded Boss so far...that probably had more to do with how much his bro was enjoying the challenge, the hunt, though. Red felt pretty confident that the oddity she presented for his brother, his curiosity and his willingness to play along would only get her so far before his brother just set blasters through all the vents to flush her out. Then the game would end and his brother would either have a new pet or a new stuffed trophy.

….Although, she had proven to be rather resourceful and crafty. Certainly creative with incredibly good luck to get out of the situations she had gotten herself into thus far with both his brother and himself. The problem lay with the fact she knew this house, knew where to go and how to avoid getting caught and cornered. From what little Red had seen and heard of her so far, if she wasn’t slipping away in vents, then she was either pulling out some sort of tool from the bag she always had or else shaking of other people’s magic for some weird reason.

…….Maybe he should level out the playing field and figure out where her nest was after all. it was a hassle to do but it was better to know and not care than to care and not being able to fucking find her.

“hey vanilla?” Red said, looking up from his section of wall he had been working alone as Vanilla and Stretch worked on another section, all of them trying to make the wall sound and bomb proof for the machine, “gonna take a smoke break.”

Vanilla looked like he wanted to argue, but smartly changed his mind and just nodded before going back to his section of lab wall, “just remember to keep quiet about the lab if you see our brothers. i don’t think any of them see much point in keeping this a secret from y/n.”

Red didn’t see the point either but he didn’t care enough to argue against it, so he would just go along with it for now. Vanilla was awfully cagy around doing this behind the bitty’s back and making sure the others were too, but Red knew that was just coming from how guilty he was feeling over discovering an actual bitty lived here. They all knew he regretted dragging them all here, but seeing his monster friends fighting with the humans over the bitty issue he (and everyone else, really) thought for sure he had created really had this way of getting to a guy. Had a way of forcing a guy’s hand, as well as Red knew.  Things like picking this place over looking for something else if he was this upset with a bitty being here. But things back at the other place had devolved so much that Red knew that Vanilla had been pressed into picking this place, especially seeing as how nothing else they had looked out had even come close to how much space and stuff this place had. Red doubted it would make a difference in the end though, but that wasn’t stopping Vanilla from trying to fix his mistakes.

 _‘as well he should.’_ Red thought, walking out of the lab as he headed up the basement stairs and back to the main floor of the house. ‘ _it’s his own fault any of us here, fighting each other like this.’_

The sound of the mower going in the backyard cued Red to where the others were. Walking to the back door, Red looked out and saw his brother mowing while looking so enraged, you’d had thought every single blade of grass had insulted his scarf or some shit. Blueberry and Creampuff were sitting undercover on the porch, both nursing a cold drink. That surprised Red even more so; no way in hell Boss would be mowing the lawn while others sat and did nothing….unless that was just when he did it.

Suddenly, he watched how his brother just flinched for no apparent reason before hastily swiping away at his skull and then turning to aim the mower towards a new direction.

“DIE, VERMIN!!” He roared, his eyes locked onto a particular spot.

In shock Red watch how his brother mowed that one spot, expanding the circle out as he kept his eyes peeled. The new spot was closer to the porch, closer for Red to see the green splatter across his skull that was dying his skull green.

‘ _what the fuck?’_

Then it hit him what, or specifically who, was shooting what had to be green dye at his enraged brother’s face and why said enrage brother was mowing the yard with that much bloodlust in his eyes. He had no idea why Blueberry and Creampuff were watching rather than helping (unless they hated the bitty too), but Red felt pretty confident that his brother would get her in the end.

...Or not. Either way, it wasn’t worth getting involved, so Red moved away to dump himself into an armchair in the living room.

With Y/n distracted, he found himself in the perfect position for some snooping around the house, to see if he couldn’t locate her nest. Pulling out his phone, Red summoned up a couple of small blasters as he called the newest number he had pulled from her phone just that morning. There was a chance she had it on her, in which case, his brother was about to get a convenient phone call that would pinpoint her location, or she had left it in her room, in which case all he had to do is listen for it. As his blasters hovered above his head, giving him a phantom view of what the blasters were seeing over his vision, Red thought he heard what sounded like a phone call echoing from somewhere above and from the vents. He lifted up the nearby vent’s bars with his magic and sent his blasters into, seeing and hearing what they did. Using their senses and tuning out his own, he guided them towards the sound of a phone ringing out, and eventually came out in the attic. As they hovered in mid-air, searching, Red didn’t see anything that gave away her position. Wherever she had hidden herself and her setup, it was well hidden.

 _‘not hidden enough.’_ He thought with a smile as his blaster moved towards the sound of the still ringing phone, nudging aside a random bit of material in between boxes to show a bitty set up of random crap. She even had a bed in the corner, next to the phone that was still ringing.

Hanging up and letting his blaster pop out of existence, returning his attention and focus to the living room he was in, Red grinned as he pushed himself up from the chair and headed for the front door for that smoke. He was still undecided on what he planned to do with this information, but the little shit better be smart enough to learn her lesson from Boss about not fucking around with them.

Otherwise, he was more than prepared to knock her down a couple of pegs.

~*~

**Cannon- happens during chapters 4**

On the second morning, Red woke up yet again to the annoying sound of his alarm, still tired after the long shift Vanilla had made him and Stretch do to fix up HIS mistakes AND from his own restless sleep as his subconscious wouldn’t forget how Y/n had snuck in last night. Sleeping at night, when everything was dark and silent wasn’t an easy thing for him in the first place, but knowing that this new room of his had already had one-night visitor already really didn’t help things now, did it?! Angrily, he managed to grab the phone, switch off the alarm and NOT toss the phone across the room before he face-planted back onto his pillow, ignoring the droll spot.

He wasn’t fucking moving. He deserved a sleep-in once.

"come on, red,” came the Ashtray’s sleep strained voice, “they'll be back soon. met ya downstairs."

“.....fuck.” he muttered, before casting off his sheet to the floor and getting to his feet slowly. A sleep-in wasn’t worth a ticked off his brother this early in the day.

He managed to walk all the way to the door before he remembered, oh yes, he needed pants and a shirt. After cursing yet again, he began hunting for cleanish clothes around his room, trudging around his room. As he searched, found pants and slipped them on, he became aware of a lump under his bed sheet, that was still laying on the floor, moving around.

"what the hell..?" He said, crouching down to rip the sheets off.

It was Y/n, but before he could even process that, she was making a bolt for his vent. He listened as her tiny running footsteps faded as she ran away, leaving him confused….and truly disturbed.

‘ _she’s starting to make sneaking into my room at night as i sleep a habit.’_

Suddenly, a bitty with a grudge and the means of sneaking around the house with various things in her backpack wasn’t so funny.

~*~

Red was in a dark mood throughout the rest of the day. Finding out that he was the butt of everyone’s joke because of what Y/n had drawn on his face did not make him feel any more charitable towards the little shit. Then there was the whole pink-dyeing trick she did that made him look like an idiot! He toyed with the idea of going to the attic and kicking down her little bitty shack any number of times as he showered and scrubbed the pink painfully from his bones. However, doing that wouldn’t send the message that he wasn’t a skeleton to fuck with. No, it would just show how petty he was, possibly make the others turn on him as they seemed found of the little pest….for whatever fucking reason.

No, what he wanted was revenge, to show her what it was like to fall for such an obvious trap and find a way to really stick it to her like she had stuck it to him. To hit her where it hurt. It had been fun to get her back with the others with that baited burger thing, but it wasn't’ enough for him. Not if he could expect another prank later that night.

…..She seems awfully attached to that workshop out there, according to Vanilla when Red had listened to him talking to Stretch during various times by this point. He had blabbed on about the look she gave when that sales bigot had been trying to entice them with how ‘amazing’ the workshop was. How it felt more personal than the rest of the house.

It was a long shot, but even if it turned out that Vanilla wasn’t as good at reading people as he thought he was, it still meant that Red had a convent, out of the way place to take her to and ‘convince’ her to back off. Possibly leave her there overnight so he could get a good sleep for once, if she was one of them stubborn types he suspected she was.

With a plan of some sort in mind, Red finished drying himself as he gave his now sort of white bones a once over, not at all happy to see that all his cracks now had pink dye in them that he couldn’t get out. That fucking sucked and it definitely angered him further and it was sure to piss off Edge if he ever found out he had been caught like this by a bitty! Pushing that aside, he instead turned his mind into just how he was going to catch the little shit…..Well, if there was one thing that seemed to be true of her character it was that she didn’t like being told what to do.

‘ _and i just happen to know a certain guilty monster who needs to confess to stealing her basement.’_ He thought with a grin, already picturing how upset the bitty would be when Sans told her she was banned from going into her basement.

Now dressed, Red left the bathroom and began to prepare his trap.

~*~

Red waited in the shadows underneath the stairs that lead down into the basement. He had been there for a while now, but he was a patient monster; he could wait a little longer. Or not as he noticed that the basement got just a bit brighter as the door above opened just a small crack. Glancing up, Red watched as the bitty stumbled in the dark as she just stared at the new laboratory setup and walls, slowly making her way down each step.

Down each step, that was, until she went through the step he had removed, right into the jar he held in his hand to catch her with.

Letting his magic flick on the light switch somewhere above, Red clicked the lid into place before raising her and the jar to his grinning face, eager to rub his victory in her face.

"heh, gotcha."

She looked utterly shocked with dawning dread and fear showing with how her eyes darted around her new ‘room’. It was with also mild gladness that he noted that her skin and clothes were still dyed in all them colours. Just another reminder that she really, really, shouldn’t have started this game.

He tilted the jar one way than the other, watching in amusement as the bitty tumbled from side to side.

"hey, there skittles.” He said, nothing but a huge smirk on his face as he enjoyed toying with the bitty, “i wonder what flavour you'd be if i licked you."

She stood up definitely and flipped him off, disgust and rage clear in her expression even as the panic in her eyes remained, "Shut it, Hot Pink!"

He leaned his head to the side, thinking about just how much she seemed to react when he hit on her. "hot pink? i rather like the name, especially coming from your lips, baby doll."

She didn’t disappoint with her reaction as she bristled at his lewd comment, her eyes now avoiding his as she turned away in disgust.

Grinning wider, he tsked her in a condensed tone, enjoying himself, “didn't sans warn you about how dangerous it was down here?"

He watched as she reached for the lid, attempting to push it off, "It's rude to listen to other people's conversations creep!"

He had to chuckle at that, "didn't have to. who do you think told him to warn you?" He shook the jar, toppling her from her stance and causing her to fall back to the bottom of the jar again. He laughed at that and at just how easy she had been to trick, "knew you wouldn't listen. you're kinda easy to predict skittles."

He made his way back up the stairs, taking her and the jar along as he used his magic to put back the step he removed and his hand turned off the light and to close the door. He knew he couldn’t just walk to the back yard, but there was no way of knowing how a bitty would react to a short-cut. She could just throw up in the jar…..eh, who gives a shit?

He turned to look down at the trapped bitty, watched how she backed up in her jar as his eye lights stared back at her in the dark.

_‘she looks afraid….good.’_

"hey, since you're okay with entering’ our space, how about we go to one of yours?"

Then, focusing on the place he wanted to appear, Red made the jump and arrived in the workshop, feeling his magic sap quite a bit with the jump but nothing worth noticing right now. No, he was busy looking at the bitty as she fell to her knees, tucking herself into a tight ball as she clung to her stomach and made dry, heaving noises.

"heh, it's cute when you curl into a small ball like that." he said, watching her fight her impulse to throw up. It looked like she managed it as she managed to lift her head and finally took a notice on where they were.

"No!" She threw herself against the glass, pounding her fits against the glass jar, "Stop! What are you doing?"

 _‘oh, that’s a very promising reaction!’_ He thought, grinning slyly as he took in her panicked reaction to just the idea of what he could do here, _‘this’ll be easier than i thought.’_

“don’t know, what am i going to do?”

They stared each other down and Red watched as the bitty’s eyes grew wider in fear as she searched his expression for any sympathy. When she saw none, she began rocking the jar in a desperate attempt to get out, obviously trying to topple out of his hand to smash the jar, no matter the cost to her.

Not having any of that, Red took the jar and blamed it on the tip of his pointed index phanlange, using his magic to keep the jar in place. Hitting it, he chuckled as he watched the jar spin around and around with the bitty pressed to one side from the gravity force of the spin. When he got done watching that, he stopped the jar in mid spin, watching how the force of the stop launched In into the other side of the jar with a solid smack. As she crumpled to the bottom of the jar, clinging to the top of her head as she winced in pain, Red doubled over and hold in laughter at her hilarious reaction, pressing the jar to his sides as he hugged himself in his mirth. Stars, he could feel tears in his eyes, he was laughing that hard!

When he had calmed down a bit and wipe the tears from the corners of his eyes, he lifted the jar up to his eye level and watched how she glared glumly back at his wide grin. "heh, wanna try that again and go for another spin?"

She continued to glare at him, her head still held in her hands. Oh, the fear was still there, but he was confident he had her full attention and respect right now. She knew where she stood and where he did, and it was with him above her with her trapped under his boot.

He was confident that she wouldn’t try escaping again.

He chuckled as he looked for a place to put her while he gave the workshop a good looting, "relax, i'm just going to have a look around baby doll."

He placed her on the nearby bench and stood back, watching her for a few moments to see what she would do. She surprised him by actually trying to escape as that desperation seemed to take hold of her again, making her ignore him as she pushed uselessly at the lid. After a few useless moments, she quickly pulled off her backpack and dug around with a smirk until that smirk faded. Obviously, whatever she had expected to find in there, none of it was going to get her out.

Still, she seemed determined to give it a shot as she pulled crap after crap from her bag, trying to get the lid off. None of it worked and it ended with her throwing a tantrum in the jar as she stabbed at the glass walls, before dumping herself back to the floor, pouting.

"hahahaha, oh jeez baby doll, you really ain't smart, aren't chya?" He laughed, thoroughly enjoying each and every failed attempt of hers to get out.

She continued to scowl, refusing to look at him. Red found himself staring at her, thinking about how cute she was when she pouted like that. He also had to admit that, although stubborn, he couldn’t fault her on her grit. He rather liked that she kept trying to beat him, rather than just give in as he expected…..it was more of a problem than a quality he should admiring, but damn if that didn’t stop him from doing that anyway.

Done with his laugh, he sighed and straightened up as he looked back around the room, "now, let's see what all the fuss is about." He was rather curious about what, in this place particular, she seems to care so much about.

Hoping to solve the mystery, he made his way around the room, touching everything while keeping his eyes on her for her reactions. He watched as she struggled to appear like she didn’t care about all the stuff he was touching, but her tense posture gave her away. Yeah, whatever this place was to her, it was important. That became especially clear when he approached the big thing covered in the corner of the room.

"Don't touch that!" she finally snapped at him.

That surprised him long enough to glance back at her and take in just how upset she was.

_‘....what the fuck is this?’_

With that thought, he tore off the sheet and exposed the half-completed motorbike under it. It looked a few years old, judging how dull the steel had become, and the motor looked like it ran off just normal petrol. Nothing special or amazing about it, unless you counted how different the make was from a typical bike special or something.

*Honk*, *beep* *honk-honk!*

They both looked towards the direction of the car horns, coming from the front yard, with him finding himself speaking out loud in confusion, “huh, wonder why they're honking?"

If that was the others coming back from getting all of the crap they needed to pick up, then why would they bother with horns? Any one of them would normally come into the house with arms full of supplies and just yell at large for the rest of the house to come and help….There weren't any nearby roads for other humans to drive on. Maybe it was just some confused, lost human?

Either way, he didn’t care, seeing as how there were plenty of other versions of himself out there that could deal with it, so he turned away with a shrug, “if our bros need help, i’m sure sans and stretch have got it.”

Back to the matter at hand, he gestured to the bike as he turned to look back at the bitty,  “this. this is what all the fuss was about?”

He chucked the cloth to the floor with a bit more anger than he intended, "didn't realise you like motorcycles so much. bet you loved seeing blueberry roll up on his."

Why the fuck did he suddenly care that Blueberry and the bitty had something in common? Something they could talk friendly about if they wanted to, if she decided to share what was hidden with him? Why was that making him angry enough to smash the bike? He didn’t know, all that he knew was that he was suddenly glad she had kept all of this a secret and hidden how important it was to her, for whatever reason.

She looked confused and still hesitant as she explained, "I don't. There's just something about building something with your own hands-" She looked down at her own hands, lost in her own thoughts, "-I always liked choppers because it's basically like clockwork; every piece is interwoven and connected to make a functioning whole."

He shrugged, ignoring the twinge of familiarity from someone he used to be who would have said something similar to that when it came to his barely remembered past in the lab, "so it's just an old style motorcycle, so what?"

"So what?!" She pointed to the motor, "you see that little red button? Press it while twisting that lever"

He couldn’t help but roll his eyes that even as he moved towards the bike. The thing wasn’t that logically built and it took a while to figure out what her vague pointing to was hinting at but when he managed it, the motor came to life as it idled.

Nothing special about some old, ineffective motor turning over as it wasted resources. And he especially didn't get what was making the bitty smile fondly as she watched the motor rumble. When he caught her eyes, she gestured for him to rev the bike throttle, so he did. The motor roared back, the glass panels in the workshop quivering from the sound pressure. It was loud, obnoxious, and creating a strong petroleum smell in the air…..and damn it all if the thing wasn’t cool.

"That's the sound of some many mechanical parts working with each other" she yelled over the noise.

He turned off the motor and stepped away from it, just staring at it. He knew it was just basic machinery converting energy into forwarding momentum, and doing a rather poor job of it too,if he was being bluntly honest with himself, but there was something to the design of this thing. She wasn’t wrong with calling this thing like a clock he thought as he looked closely at the parts he could see. There were little electrical components to this thing with that he could see, with everything working together to make a functional whole. As he stood there, he thought about what taking apart and putting together this machine would be like….like doing them brain teasers he used to like as a dumb kid. Paps thing may have been building the puzzles, but his thing had always been trying to figure out how they worked.

The bitty coughed behind him, startling him out of his stupid thoughts as he glanced back at her over his shoulder.

"You asked if I like motorcycles?" She smiled fondly as she looked back to the bike, "In truth, what I had really enjoyed was sitting here, on this bench, and watching someone else who was passionate about doing what they loved."

That...felt familiar too. At first, Red thought about Papyrus and what he was like when he had been younger, creating them brain teasers for his interested older brother. Then life had kicked them both in the teeth and the puzzles had turned into simple but effective traps and all those bonding moments had disappeared along with the brain teasers. Once he pushed those memories aside, he could still feel something else that was reminding him of what the bitty had been describing to him. Like there was someone he used to know who did something similar for him….letting the dumb kid sit and watch the adult work. Someone….missed? Hated? Feared? Respected?

Gone.

Looking quickly away, he grew angry himself for bringing up what was gone. That’s how they got into this mess in the first place; Vanilla trying to bring back the past with his hopes that the guy who originally created the machine was a brother or father or something. The past should just stay dead and people shouldn’t be thinking back on what once was. It was so fucking useless to do that shit to yourself.

“Now, let me out of this jar, jerk!” she called out to him, surprising him out of his stupid thoughts and actually making him chuckle.

He turned to respond, but before he could open his mouth, the horns were back.

*Honk*, *beep* *honk-honk!* *beep-beep* *hook!* *beeeeep-beeeeep!*

"what the fuck is going’ on out there?" He cursed as he walked over to grab Y/n’s jar before jumping back to the house.

When they got there, he placed her absentmindedly on the table in the hall as his eyes locked onto the cluster fuck that was the front door being open to about a hundred humans with fast food bags, Vanilla and Stretch being hassled by pimply teenagers.

"-didn't order-" Vanilla tried saying, only for another human to interrupt him.

"Hello, I'm looking for 'Bonealicous?" said the teenager, looking at his order slip.

"look,” Stretch tried saying, looking just as annoyed as Vanilla, “that's funny but-"

"Delivery for 'Boning'." Piped up yet another human.

"whatever it is, i don't want it!" Vanilla snapped, blushing for some stupid reasons.

Oh fucking hell! The Boss was going to kill him if he came home to this! "what the fuck is going' on here?!" he growled, strolling forward to clean up this mess. He guessed that the little shit was responsible for this, but none of that mattered if Boss came home and saw this! He had to deal with this quickly himself seeing as Vanilla and Stretch were so inept to do it themselves!

As Red pushed Vanilla and Stretch aside, glaring at the humans who took one look at his face and took a collective step back, it was a testament to his restraint that he didn’t start flinging humans away from the front door. Still, their fear of how pissed off this monster looked only kept them back for so long before they started pressing in again, their voices deafening as even more cars pulled up behind them in the evening. There was no end to them! He didn’t need this shit! Not after everything he had gone through today! Once he got this messed cleaned up, he was gonna have another word with Miss Little Shit and make sure it was the last-

“WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!!”

Hearing Edge’s voice instilled such a dread feeling in Red’s gut that he took a step back as everyone turned to see his brother, flanked by weaker versions of himself, storming up to the house in a thunderous, murderous mood.

"ALL OF YOU...GET OUT OF MY HOUSE, NOW!!!"

The humans scattered as they dropped food and fled the house, many jumping over the fence and each other in the bid to get out as fast as humanly possible, the sound of cars squealing off in the distance.

Leaving it just his brother seething with Creampuff and Blueberry looking concerned and confused on either side of him.

His brother’s eyes locked onto Red’s quivering form as he made a beeline for him. “SANS!” He screamed at him, “WHY ARE THERE HUMANS- WHY ARE YOU TWO PINK?!!”

Red held up his hands, cruising that these two lazy shacks of shit hadn’t bothered to clean themselves, “b-boss! i-i, e-r.”

Edge lifted Red up by the scruff of his jacket, “TELL ME YOU AT LEAST GOT YOUR ROOM DONE AND DIDN’T WASTE TIME ORDERING ALL OF THIS HUMAN FILTH AND DYING YOURSELVES PINK!!”

“easy edge,” Vanilla said, only making Boss angrier as Edge’s eyes focused on him instead, “red didn’t order this food and we didn’t dye ourselves pink.”

He was dropped as Edge turned to glare at Vanilla and Blueberry spoke to his brother with a frown, “THEN WHAT HAPPENED?”

Stretch shrugged, “we’ve been having a sort of prank war with y/n. guess you can tell what her latest prank was.”

“WELL, DID YOU AT LEAST GET A CHANCE TO ORGANISE YOUR ROOMS?” Creampuff asked.

Vanilla rubbed the back of his neck, “sorry bro. we just didn’t get the chance today.”

Edge screeched, “NOT ONLY DID YOU DO NOTHING TODAY, BUT MADE YOURSELVES EVEN MORE HIDEOUS THAN YOU WERE THIS MORNING!?!”

"Hey!"

The sound of Y/n calling out to them from the dining table, in defiance and smugness, was enough to break the suddenly growing attention. It especially grabbed Red’s attention as his head snapped over to stare in disbelief that she had somehow managed to get out of the jar!

She, meanwhile, was sitting back and holding up a slice of pizza she was happily chewing on. A fucking smug little bitty who had the guts to grin back at them and say,  "Tiba honest, this is my favourite pizza. What do you guys think?"

….Obviously, he had failed to take her down a peg. Not if she felt confident to say that and then leap off the table as she marched proudly back to her nest.

~*~

Red found himself, later that night, sitting up on his bed and just staring at the vent….thinking. Everyone else (but Vanilla, of course) had gone to sleep hours ago, but Red found that sleep was beyond him. His mind wouldn’t shut up and shut down, leaving him just sitting here like a paranoid idiot as he waited for the bitty to come walking in.

Cause, of course, she was going to come here tonight. It was fucking inevitable. He hadn’t made her too scared to attack them if she had the guts to do what she had done tonight. There was a good chance she had ordered all the food they hadn’t been able to eat sometime earlier that day, before he had that little chat with her, but she doing what she had done afterwards? Yeah, she was as resolved to harass and harm them as ever.

….And all he had done was give her a reason to come after him personally….maybe Edge too.

….Had he gone too far with her? Far enough to give her a reason to hurt either of them in their sleep? He already knew she was okay with boobie-trapping the place to hurt and harm them, but maybe now she had reason enough to go after them with rat poison or something? Sprinkle that shit into their open mouths as they slept. It’s what he would do. It would have been cathartic and ironic with just how sweet feeding the giant home invaders who thought she was nothing but a pest rat poison would be.

Red rubbed at the back of his head as his tired skull dropped to stare at his lap. He’d had really fucked up now. Now he was stuck in this place with a bitty he couldn’t kill yet couldn’t get rid off. She wasn’t leaving and the others weren’t going to give him the okay to get rid of her or something. He did toy with the idea of just acting and damn the consequences from everyone else, but he knew that he’d never get away with it from Boss, who would know, no matter how he tried to hide it.

….Maybe he should just leave? Follow the others who had done just that and explore the world? ….Nah. Not without Papyrus, and Papyrus wasn’t leaving until the machine was fixed.

….Maybe he’d have to settle for barricading his room up at night? Or maybe sleep in another location and just teleport here every day? He didn’t like either idea, especially the last. The idea of just leaving Boss in this unknown world with people he couldn’t trust not to turn on them just because they weren't as soft or simple as everyone else left a bad taste in his mouth.

 _‘guess i’m barricading my room again.’_ He thought with a bitter chuckle, looking up to eye his locks-free door, _‘then this place will truly feel like home for me.’_

Thinking that, of the idea of escaping that paranoid fear of him or his brother getting dusted in their sleep only for it to come back now made Red clench his fits in anger. Why did he had to fear getting hurt in his sleep from a bitty with a grudge?! Why couldn’t he live in place where he didn’t have to fear something happening to him in his sleep just once!? She had started this shit by attacking them in their sleep! She should be the one paranoid that someone break into her place to hurt her!

Resolved, Red took a short-cut to the attic and moved to the spot he knew her stuff was at. Carefully pulling back the non-descript cloth that covered some random boxes, Red peered in from above to see the bitty sleeping soundly in her sleep.

Not a care in the fucking world.

Frowning in anger, Red looked around her make-shift home filled with random crap she had found and turned into something that sorta resemblance of civilized life. Now that he was here, what could he do to her? He could do something to her place, make it look like an accident or something more deliberate than that, but what? Kicking this thing apart wouldn’t really be getting her back like she had gotten them with her pranks...a bucket of cold water maybe? She had a cute reaction to the ice dye they had dumped on her….but doing that just randomly, wasn’t that great of an idea. He decided to call that a Plan B and see if he couldn’t do better.

What he really wanted was to prank her. Something that showed that he had her totally in his power as she slept and that he HADN’T killed her or something. Something that would make her think twice before ever daring to attack him in his sleep ever again. A playful warning that showed that things could get a lot worse.

 _‘…then maybe nothing to do with her house?’_ He thought as he directed his magic to lift her up anyway from her bed, out of her bitty nest/shack, and above his hand as she hovered above his palm in her sleep. ‘ _something where she can imagine me just holding her like this, her life in my hands as i considered my options?’_

Nodding, Red turned and left the attic, going the slow way so as not to risk waking up the bitty from nausea or something. As it was, he knew he was lucky to be holding her like this as he knew she was more than capable of throwing off magic for some strange reason. It was in this slow, carefully manner that Red made his way down the attic steps that descended from the roof with an annoying squeak, down the main stairs and made it to the bottom level of the house, looking around at the empty living room.

Now he was just looking for a place to put her as he wandered from room to room. When he entered the kitchen, he thought about how funny it would be to put her in the oven, knowing that the door would be too heavy for her to move when she did wake up. Plus, there would be no mistaking where she was as she, no doubt, would begin to worry that were about to cook her.

‘ _nah,’_ Red thought, looking away from it as he kept looking for something better, ‘ _way too close to something the freak would find funny or would do._ ’ That also ruled out the microwave and the kettle and, indeed, most things in here. The only thing that caught his attention was the fridge, which he opened carefully, careful to keep the still sleeping bitty hovering in his hand away from the fridge light. Inside, he saw just how stuffed the fridge was with all the fast food that none of them had ordered. In particular, a pizza box that the bitty herself had been sitting by as she had eaten a slice from it. It seemed like the perfect revenge to stuff her into that particular box.

Grinning, Red hovered the box out and brought it over to the kitchen counter before opening it, taking out all the pizza and just dumping them on the counter. Now that the box was empty, he saw how it was plenty big for the bitty, so he lowered her gently into it, grinning as he gently closed and locked the top part of the box to the bottom part.

Snickering, Red lifted up the box and held it like he had seen delivery people doing in movies. _‘anyone ordered a little shit?’_

Still snickering, he glanced about the kitchen, trying to decide what to do now. Stuffing her in the box was good, but he could do better. She’d wake up confused and angry, but he wanted that fear too. Something to caution her against retribution. As he walked around the house, his eye lights kept glancing outside until eventually, his eyes settled on the dark pool. Thinking about it, Red made his way quietly out into the backyard, the pizza box now floating behind him as he walked under this stray night as dawn began to show signs of appearing soon. It was a peaceful stroll across the early morning dew that ended with him staring out across the still waters of this pool.

….He couldn’t just toss the box into the water. If he was going to go that far then he might as well just blast her right here. With no real plan in mind, Red wandered over to the nearby pool-shead and opened it, taking a look inside. Inside he saw the pool’s filter system working as the huge pump pulled in water and ran it through the various water filters within it before pumping it back out into the pool. He was the various pool lights and water pressure settings and control panels, but his attention was on all the various pool equipment stuffed into the other corner. Various floating devices and fun pool toys, with a bodyboard catching his attention. Fetching it, Red pulled it out from the heap and looked at the thing in his hands. It was old, but it was solid and would more than hold a typical human weight, let along a bitty stuffed into a box’s weight.

Grinning, he carried the board over to the pool and placed it into the water. Seeing if just sitting there, no problems whatsoever, Red summoned the pizza box from behind his shoulders and into his expecting hands. Resting the box on his knee, he cracked the lid open to see if she was still asleep.

Indeed she was, snoozing on her arms as she curled in to help keep self warm as she slept. Satisfied, Red closed the lid back into place before placing it on the board. Next, he pushed it out into the middle of the pool, sitting back on the bricked ground as he watched the board and pizza box just floating there for a moment. He felt oddly...peaceful as he watched the box and board float under this earliest of morning lights.

 _‘....so why don’t i feel like sleeping’?’_ He thought in confusion, _‘i still feel tired and shit, but i don’t feel like i could sleep right now.’_

This didn’t make sense to him and he could himself getting angry that, after all of this, he still wasn’t able to just sleep without something plaguing his mind!

“fuck!” he snapped, before teleporting right onto his bed and glaring up at his ceiling for a second before angrily grabbing his sheets and tossing them over himself. He tried going to sleep like that, but he just couldn’t, no matter how many times he pushed his pillow, tossing side to side on his bed!

After an hour of useless tossing around on his bed, no closer to sleep, he ended up teleporting back to the attic, to watch the pool from a safe distance out of the back window as the sun began coming in from the front window. Sitting down on the edge of the window sill, Red glared out at the pool, seeing how the box and the board where exactly where he fucking left them! Nothing happened and nothing was going to, so why couldn’t he sleep?! She was out there sleeping, away from him and his brother. In fact, unless she woke up naturally early by herself, she didn’t even have her phone on her to wake her up early, meaning he should be looking forward to a sleep in for once!

But he wasn’t; he was here, glaring at a box floating on the water!

All of this left Red in a mood darker than when he had been before pulling this prank on the bitty, mainly because, by acting how he had, he had thought he would find peace and comfort this night.

Discovering that he was wrong and now didn’t know what to do left him feeling a lot of hate, at the world, this situation and himself for being this week that he couldn’t feel safe enough to sleep with the bitty ‘threat’ taken care of.

What was wrong with him??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ihay erethay AmsstarrPay!  
> I'm so sorry that I took forever getting you back to this, but hopefully this answers a few of your questions you had for me =) I'm still just so happy at the idea of someone doing a comic for my silly story, so anything I can help with making that happen is certainly high on the list! 
> 
> Either way, I hope everyone enjoys this =) More updates are on the way so be sure to make those requests if you've got a good idea/ something you'd like to see


	6. To catch a liar

_You told me to leave the comment with the idea here, so here it goes: the perspective of Mutt when he traps y/n under the glass **(Iwantallthecookies)**  _

**Cannon- happens during chapter 16**

Mutt found himself outside in the cool night, leaning on the railing that faced the backyard, as he smoked yet another dog treat to help settle his agitated mind as he listened to everyone else behind him go and do their own thing. This dog treat was only his fourth today; an average amount for him to have by this point. It was less than what he had yesterday at any point but, even if today had been better than yesterday, he didn’t trust this…. ‘peace’ between his brother and the bitty to last. Sooner or later, she’d do or say something cruel and his brother would be hurt by her betrayal, leaving him shunned by the others again.

Nothing hurt worse than that false, near-desperate hope being crushed.

And that left Mutt in a delicate position. He had watched as the bitty had made the others curb their insults to his brother and seen how much happier his brother was for it as he included more in their conversations and activities...but it wasn’t going to last. Everything he had seen so far and from past encounters indicated that this was going to end in another fight of some sort. Even his brother’s soul was telling him that Black was feeling just as insecure and uncertain that any of these changes would last for long. When that happened, when it was his brother standing against the whole house, the bitty would find herself standing between the two sides and her pity for him wouldn’t be enough to make her pick him over the others.

Then it would just be him and his brother again, with Mutt thinking dark thoughts as he listened to his brother falling apart in the other room in some hotel, miles away from this place. If it came to that, depending on how that fight played out, Mutt wasn’t above kidnapping the bitty for his brother or killing her to hurt the others like his brother was hurt.

He took another deep drag on his smoke to chase away these feelings and to try and remain logical about all of this. Mutt knew he was right because of the main reason why the others were bothering being nice right now. It had nothing to do with their opinion of his brother improving; they were only being nice because they were infatuated with the bitty for some reason and she was feeling sorry for his brother. The fact that the others cared about her in the first place, in of itself, had been interesting to observe as he watched how they reacted around her. She didn’t seem to notice or maybe she had gotten used to it, but there was no denying how they fawned for her attention. That was...really interesting, considering how they were all just different versions of him and his brother.

…..He had to stop this, before things got that far for his brother.

He had been hoping that the bitty would slip up and do something he could point out to his brother as an example that she didn’t really care about him, that it was just her pity for him that saw her humouring him, but there wasn’t anything substantial he knew his brother would accept as evidence. Even readings of her soul didn’t show any emotions he should be concerned about, but that didn’t mean there was nothing there. Trying to convince Black, as of right now with nothing but his own personal observations and reasoning, was just going to be an argument he couldn’t be bothered having, so he didn’t bother thinking much about how he could convince him. No, his brother needed to see for himself her pity in action, something that, if nothing else, would show that there was doubt there for her motives.

Mutt turned to look back into the house, noting that everyone was gone now and that his brother was still wasn’t back from getting ready for bed. The bitty was staring back from the coffee table and she gave a small wave when she saw that he was looking at her. An idea struck him as he quickly glanced around and saw that, yes, she was all by herself now.

Making sure the dog treat was still lit and that she wouldn’t suspect his intentions until he found something to trap her with, he entered the house and approached her, hearing the distinct sound of what sounded like a shower going.

_‘ah, i’ve got some time then.’_ he thought, guessing it was his brother taking a shower after a long day of hard work. His brother refused to sleep if his body wasn’t ‘CLEAN OF TODAY’S FILTH!’. It was just a part of his nightly ritual that helped his brother go to sleep; they both had their own ways of falling asleep...if that was an option for the night.

“You should finish that outside.” she called out to him, surprise him a bit that she was still this brave when all alone. Did he truly not come across as a threat or was she that trusting of people she didn’t know?

Either way, he wanted her to feel safe enough to let her guard down, so he asked a simple, safe, housekeeping question, “where are your cups?”

“As in drinking cups?” He had to resist an eye roll, but he managed to nod. She pointed to the kitchen, “Next to the fridge, top cardboard and shelf. Want me to come along and point them out?”

“nah, i’ve got it.” He replied, already moving into the kitchen.

_‘so, she wants to get to know me too.’_ He thought as he entered the kitchen and opened up the cardboard she had told him too. _‘probably just more pity coupled with that annoying human curiosity.’_ Whatever her reasons for wanting to get to know him better, Mutt’s main concern was still what exactly was driving her to be nice to his brother. Or rather, proving his theory correct and getting something he could show Black that would convince him.

Like a bitty admitting to her pity for him under the influence of a drug that lowered one’s inhibitions.  

He found and filled up the biggest glass he saw in the cardboard with water. After taking a nice deep drag from his dog treat to numb his feelings, Mutt took his glass back into the living room and took a big drink from it as he made to walk back outside, sure she would try talking to him again. If not, there was always coming back with an empty glass and trying again with a conversation that way.

Sure enough, she didn’t disappoint as she called out to him from her pillow, “Hey Mutt, can we talk for a second?”

He made a show of looking like he was considering it before shrugging and dumping himself in the armchair he expected to sleep in tonight. It was important to make her feel like she had instigated this conversation, otherwise, his probing questions would likely spark some suspicion if the questions didn’t appear to be just simple conversation. The best way to avoid all of that was always to the other person start the conversation.

Once he was sitting, he made sure to drink the last of the water in the glass before taking a big drag on his treat, making sure the embers were still burning while hitting his feelings with another dose of numbness. He felt his lax mind relax further as he let lose the puff of smoke somewhat above his head. There was no need for any concern or doubts; he was just going to ask a few questions for his brother and then that would be that. Whatever happened after that would happen, so there was no point in worrying about anything, really. Besides, it was better to have all of this out in the open anyway.

“Come on Mutt,” she complained as she got closer to him on the coffee table, “Not in the house.”

“helps me relax, little bitty.” He replied before taking another drag. With this smoke, he let it drift and curl through his teeth and his coiled tongue, enjoying the feel of the smoke leaving his body as he sighed and dropped his head back to watch the smoke go, “helps with stress and pain.”

“You’re in pain?” she asked in a concerned tone.

“you care?” he asked, cocking his head towards her.

She folded her arms as she sternly replied, “Yeah I do. That’s why I’m asking.”

He doubted that her care was genuine too, and he was just about done not having proof of her ulterior motives. Pushing himself up in the chair, he stared down at her for a moment as he rested his forearms on his knees, a glass and a dog treat in a hand.

“guess we’ll see.” With that, he took a deep drag on his dog treat and blew the smoke entirely upon her.

The bitty crouched down and closed her eyes as the purple smoke surrounded and covered her. He knew the smoke would be too thick and distracting for her to take much notice of him or the glass he was raising up to trap her with.

*clink*

With the glass in place, Mutt watched as he saw a bitty hand waving around blindly on the glass’s surface out of the smoke while her face continued to be somewhat obscured by the smoke. She was coughing quite a bit too, which was a good thing. Meant that smoke was getting into her lungs and blood all the quicker.

“Let me out!” She coughed, pulling up her pyjama shirt to cover her mouth and nose.

Mutt put a hand to the side of his head. “what was that?” He asked, trying to get her to argue more with him to help speed this up already.

“*Cough, cough*, I’m serious!!”

“…nope, didn’t catch any of that.”

She soon gave up trying to talk to him and, instead, began ramming the side of the glass, nearly toppling it after the first hit. Quickly, he placed his hand upon the glass, keeping it firmly in place as she kept trying to knock the glass over. He watched as her face twisted in outrage but even as he watched that, her features began to soften and relax. Soon, her attempts to topple the glass grew weaker and aimless until she just gave up and slumped to the ground, staring lazily at the ground in front of her.

Mutt kept the glass in place for a moment before he tentatively lifted the glass up. As the faded purple smoke drifted away, he was watching her very carefully, sensing her soul for any spikes or dark moods.

All he was getting from her was a relaxed, calm state of mind. Exactly what he wanted.

“how are you feeling?” He asked her carefully, fully aware that soul emotions could be downplayed if the person was calm and detached enough.

“…I’m feeling okay.” She replied, grinning lazily up at him.

“how are your bruises?” He asked, looking down at her arms.

He watched carefully for her reaction, noting how the question seemed to distract her and grab her full attention; exactly like someone high on dog treats should be.  “Hey! I think they look better!” she even pressed upon them, “They don’t hurt anymore!”

He felt a twinge of unpleasantness as he watched her putting pressure on her injuries. He knew that dog treats could help with injuries, but mostly they masked pain that couldn’t be healed. If she didn’t stop now, she would only be making them worse.

It was with surprise that he noticed his hand was reaching out to stop her before he managed to stop himself. Pulling his hand back and keeping it firmly in his lap, he looked away from her and said, “the smoke should help you heal, but i wouldn’t press on them like that.”

_‘why do i care and why am i feeling guilty?’_

“Okay.” she agreed easily enough as Mutt took another drag on his smoke. The smoke swirled inside his chest cavity, taking with it all the pesky feelings of guilt with it, leaving him feeling better about himself. With a sigh, he sat back and let loose the smoke from his nasal cavity, calm and relaxed again.

After a while, when he was feeling back to normal, he looked back over to her and said, “so y/n, you said you wanted to talk? well, i’ve got a few questions of my own.”

“Shoot.” She said, sitting back with her legs splayed out carefree in front of her.

Knowing that he didn’t have much time and feeling he really didn’t want to drag this out longer than he had too, he focused on his task at hand and asked the question he had to know the absolute truth to, “what do you make of my brother?”

“I like him.” She said lazily.

That surprised him….especially because it was the honest truth….right? Sh-she wouldn’t know how to lie under the influence of dog treat, right?

“really?” he asked, checking her soul once again.

….No, it was still calm and settled. No emotions he should be worried about or that might indicate she had something to hide. She was an open book right now.

“Yeah.” she replied, continuing to smile lazily, “I mean, I didn’t at first, but then, the more I got to know him, the more I saw, the more I liked him. Actually,” she seemed to perk up as she admitted, “I’m looking forward to the shopping trip, despite knowing I’m going to be scared.”

“why would you be scared?” Mutt asked, trying to guess the reason. _‘she’s okay with my bro but not leaving the house? that doesn't make sense.’_

She shrugged, “I always get scared when I leave the house. Ever since I became a bitty….well, I’m either scared or numb.”

“strange.” He replied as the sound of a shower getting turned off reached him. Sitting up, he glanced quickly down the hall to check that his bro wasn’t about to walk out as he asked quickly, “do you pity my bro?”

“Kinda.” She sighed, speaking her mind openly, “I mean, I see so much of him in how I use to be, so while I do feel sorry for him and the hard life he’s had to live, I’m also hopeful because I changed, I’m…better now.” She gestured up to him “Do you understand what I mean?”

“not really.” He said, sitting back and looking back outside, thinking.

_‘so, she thinks she feels empathy rather than sympathy….it’s still pity, whatever it is, but it’s without wanting to understand sans more….i don’t know if that’s good enough, but it’s the best he’s gotten from anyone else in a long time.’_

….Regardless, he had asked his question and gotten his answer. It wasn’t something he could show Black that would convince him that the bitty was going to be trouble for him, but it was enough to...convince Mutt that……

….Maybe...maybe he should give her the benefit of doubt…

….To risk his brother’s hopes being crushed for the chance that he could be happy here. Without being pitied or hated behind his back.

“...You sure care about your brother, don’t you?” he heard her say, taking him out of his thoughts.

He slowly turned his head to look at her….and felt this strange impulse to answer her honestly, even if it meant exposing such a devastating weakness to this still-trying-to-figure-out person.

“…more than you can understand.”

“WHAT’S GOING ON HERE??”

Mutt didn’t bother looking over his shoulder at his brother, knowing that he was sure to be coming in for a closer look for himself soon enough. There was no way he would miss Y/n’s odd behaviour nor the scent of dog treat that clung heavily to her and in the air.

Of course, she could have helped the situation by saying something different as she flopped back on the table top, grinning up at the ceiling. “Hey Black. We were just talking about you.”

“YOU WERE??” His brother cried out in surprise and suspicion, before noticing her odd behaviour. When he stood next to Mutt, staring down at the bitty now moving her hands in the air above her head, he turned and asked Mutt, “WHAT’S WRONG WITH HER?”

“I feel fine.” She tried denying, but they both ignored her.

Mutt shrugged as he put out his dog treat, keeping his eyes away from his brother, “she took a hit from this thing.”

“YOU DRUGGED HER??” Black exclaimed in disbelieving outrage.

Mutt made sure to looked back to his brother and inclined his head, “yeah.”

Black looked between his brother to the bitty waving her hands above her head.

“YOU’RE NEVER TO DO THAT AGAIN!” Black spat quietly to him.

“of course not.” Mutt replied coolly. It was an easy promise to make.

His brother was still glaring at him, searching his eyes and through their soul connection for any signs that he was lying, but when he found none, he looked back to Y/n, worried.

“...WH-WHAT DID SHE SAY ABOUT ME?” Black asked in a quiet voice.

“...why don’t you ask her yourself?” He replied, just as quiet.

Mutt watched Black, to see what he would do, knowing that his actions always spoke more than his words. So it was rather shocking to see his brother being hesitant with this opportunity to ask the bitty any question he had, knowing she would be completely honest with him. He thought for sure Black had more than a few things he had wanted to ask her, so he simply sat back and waited to see what questions his brother would have as Black sat down on the edge of the couch, toying with his hands nervously.

“Y-Y/N?” Black asked her, softly.

“Hmm?” she replied, touching her bruises again.

“WH-WHAT DO YOU….?” Black sighed heavily, before asking, “HOW ARE YOU FEELING?”

Mutt’s eyes shot up in surprise that his brother had declined to ask her anything. He knew his brother was feeling just as insecure with all the changes that had been made today, could feel that uncertainty that was coming so strongly from his soul even now. To see him refrain from asking questions that would put him at ease was...such a shocking surprise.

“A bit annoyed, actually.” She admitted as the drug obviously began to leave her system and her emotions slowly came back, “I don’t like it.”

“YOU AND MY BROTHER.” Black said, throwing him a narrowed glare.

Mutt picked himself up from the chair. “i’ll give you two some space.”

The last thing he wanted was for his brother to start with his usual lecture about how he believed that Mutt had issues he wasn’t dealing with in front of the bitty. He was fine and he was dealing with it just fine. Now that he knew the bitty was more or less okay for his brother, he had one less thing to worry about and was more than happy to get out of the way and let Black get to know his new friend. Anything he wanted to say to him could wait until they had a chance to be alone again, away from the bitty.

Without waiting for a response, Mutt focused on a fairly familiar shortcut and made the jump, disappearing before his brother could say or do anything.

 


	7. Why we never take bets we can’t pay back!

_Um, a request. I haven't finished reading all of Bitty Hunt yet, but I'd love a what-if scenario where, during the flirt contest the Bitty reader has with Red, she loses and has to give him that peck on the cheek as her part of the deal. Then all the other skelebros go completely nuts, because THEY want bitty smooches TOO! Whether or not they all get bitty smooches as well is up to you - I just request that you detail on the glorious madness and mass jealousy that follows. **(Poke)**_

**Non-canon: happens during chapter 7**

“okay, that’s it, i’m done.”

Sans vanished from the chair, done with judging their flirting competition, and they both could hear him calling out from the living room, “you two are the worst!”

Y/n ran forward to high-five Red’s waiting hand, chuckling like a gleeful idiot, only for him to take lift his hand away at the last second as he grinned back at her.

“Really Red?” She chuckled, rolling her eyes playfully, “Right after our brief moment of comradery? I thought we were allies.”

Red shrugged as his grin widened, “hey, i’m all for making’ vanilla blush, but don’t think i’ve forgotten what i get when i win this.”

“I believe you were meant to say ‘what happens to me when I LOSE.’” Y/n fired back, meeting his grin with her own.

Red rested his skull on his hand, the other hand walking towards her on the tip of his phalanges.

“and so the game continues.” The hand stopped behind her, moving to rest just behind her back,” you look ill, y/n. must be sufferin’ from a lack of vitamin m.e”

“I think that’s just me choking on your good looks, Red.” She fell back to the ground, playfull exaggerating acting someone choking, “Quick! I need mouth to mouth!”

Red chuckled as he watched her, his eyes never leaving hers. “and hide away that adorable smile?” he asked as he leaned in, his voice very low, “never.”

“Th-that’s not a flirt, Red.” Y/n said, struggling to not look away, “You need to say something I can work with.”

“somethin’ ya can work with, eh?” Red said, pulling his head back with a smug smile, “okay then. smile if yer wanna jump my bones.”

She instantly covered her mouth, hiding the smile firmly on her face that would not leave at the worst time! “Ar-are you a camera? Be-because every time I look at you, I smile.”

Red’s smile softened as he placed his head back onto his hand. “you know, out of all your beautiful curves, i think your smile is my favourite.”

Y/n’s cheek burst out in and red and she quickly buried her face in her hands to hide it, but the damage was done.

“my,” Red purred, the smugness in his tone palpable, “what a lovely blush you have, babydoll.”

“Shut up!” She cried out in utter embarrassment.

Red began laughing, which saw Y/n raising her knees up to her chest, burying her face in them instead. By the time he settled and the blush was gone from her cheeks, Y/n was staring moodily at the table, still embarrassed and upset that she had done this to herself.

“so,~” Red asked, his voice close enough for Y/n to look up and notice that he was resting his head on his arm, close to where she sat, “was it a backrub or a kiss on the cheek? i forget which one i’m getting because _someone_ was so insistent that it would never happen.”

“It wasn’t supposed to.” Y/n mumbled, struggling to look away from the table.”

“....yer don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Red replied after some time, lifting his head away, “i’m just glad that you and me seem to be on better talking terms.”

Y/n sighed and looked up, smiling at him, “Me too. This was fun….even if I lost.” She stood up and moved towards him, still smiling, “And as the loser of our bet, I do believe I owe you kiss on the cheek.”

“you sure?” Red, suddenly cautious.

She nodded, still smiling.

Red grinned back at her and lowered his head towards her and presented his cheek to her. Suddenly nervous, Y/n moved forward to kiss his cheek, only for Red to quickly turn his head at the last second, making Y/n kiss him on the teeth instead.

Quickly, Y/n pulled her head back, covering her mouth, “Oh my god, oh my god, why Red?? Oh, I’m sorry!”

“i’m not!” Red grinned, a light blush across his cheeks.

“You’re a dick!”

“i know.”

“Y/N KISSED YOU?!?”

They both turned to see Papyrus gapping at the pair of them, a glass of water in his hand.

“a yep.” Red grinned, sitting back proudly, still blushing. “did you see paps? on the teeth and everything.”

“It was an accident!” Y/n cried out, burying her face in her hands.

“I SAW IT!” Papyrus cried out in full volume, “SHE HAD HER LIPS ON YOUR TEETH AND EVERYTHING!!”

There was the sound of something breaking upstairs, quickly followed by many feet running towards them.

“She did what?!?” cried out everyone as they all just appeared in the dining room.

Edge immediately strode over to Red and lifted him up from his seat by his hoodie.

“SHE KISSED YOU, BROTHER?” He hissed through clenched teeth.

Red sank further into his hoodie, his face peeking out from all the fur, “it-it-it was just a bet, boss! j-j-just a kiss-”

“I TOLD YOU SPECIFICALLY  **NOT** TO DO THAT!” Edge screamed, now shaking Red and his hoodie around, “I ORDERED YOU  **NOT**  TO CONTINUE YOUR BET, YET YOU DID ANYWAY?!?”

“I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU KISSED Y/N, RED!” Blueberry said with a sulk, “ON THE TEETH TOO!”

“Y/N SAID THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT.” Papyrus said, looking to her with an unsure look, “RIGHT, Y/N-”

“YOU TRICKED HER INTO KISSING YOUR MOUTH?!?!” Edge lashed out and grabbed the front of Red’s shirt before turning sharply on his feet and heading out of the room, marching off for the stairs, “WE’RE GOING TO HAVE ANOTHER TALK ABOUT BOUNDARIES, BROTHER!”

Red was taken out of the room, hanging onto the firmly hold his brother had on him and squirming in his grasp, leaving everyone else to look away from his very nervous and apprehensive face and back at her.

Y/n covered her face back up, “It was just a kiss! Why is everyone making this such a big deal??”

“you okay with how things turned out?” Stretch asked, fishing out a lollipop from his hoodie, “kissing him on the teeth?”

“I-I don’t know!” she exclaimed, still hiding her blushing face, “I mean, is that a bad thing for monsters?? Is it a good thing??”

“IT’S A BAD THING!” Blueberry exclaimed angrily, folding his arms, “A VERY, VERY BAD THING!”

“no it’s not,” sighed Sans, rubbing the back of his skull in exhaustion, “it’s no different from kissing a human, kid. it’s just the same gesture, that’s all.”

“ARE-ARE YOU AND RED DATING NOW?” Papyrus asked, looking to his hands twisting in front of him.

“No!” Y/n cried out before reburying her face, ”It was just a stupid bet that I lost!”

“CAN I MAKE A BET LIKE THAT?!” Blueberry asked, rushing forward, “Y/N, I’LL BET YOU THAT YOU CAN’T KISS ME BETT-!”

Stretch grabbed and lifted Blueberry away from her, “um, how about no, brother? just no?”

“BUT I WANT TO MAKE A BET WITH Y/N!” Blueberry cried out, struggling to get free as Stretch carried him out of the room too, “WHY CAN’T I MAKE A BET WITH HER?!?”

“how about it’s not a cool move, bro.” Stretch replied, their voices way off in the living room, “come on, let’s play some video games for a while and cool off, yeah?”

“I AM COOL!”

Sans glanced away from the doorway with a chuckle to look back at her, his face softening into concern, “you doing okay kid? do i need to have a word with red about playing fair?”

“I think Edge’s got that more than covered.” She looked back to him, “He’s going to be fine, right? I don’t want Red to die because of this.”

“EDGE WOULD NEVER KILL HIS BROTHER.” Papyrus said with a smile, “I’M SURE IT’S JUST A STERN AND NECESSARY LECTURE HE’S GETTING.”

Sans nodded his agreement before sighing, looking back to her, “well, if you’re sure you’re okay. gotta say, i wasn’t expecting you on losing like that.”

“Red cheated.” She mumbled, unable to meet his eyes now, “Used damn compliments and sweet flirts to get me.”

“sweet flirts?” Sans asked, “red’s capable of being sweet?”

“Apparently so.” she muttered, “Trust me, I wasn’t expecting it either.”

Sans and Papyrus looked to each other for a moment, before smiling and looking back to her.

“are you telling us that you don’t get complicated all that often?” Sans asked as he sat down where Red had been.

She shook her head, “Not really. I mean, before you guys got here, you have to understand how much I tried getting people to leave here. Not many people said anything nice about my hair when I was wearing this rat suit I made so that I could dart quickly about the place, trying to make this place look like it had an infestation or something.”

“THAT’S NOT RIGHT!” Papyrus said, sitting down next to Sans as well, “YOU’RE A VERY NICE PERSON, Y/N, AND YOU DESERVE ALL THE COMPLIMENTS IN THE WORLD!”

She could feel her cheeks heating up again, “Okay guys, that’s enough. I get it.”

“i don’t think you do, kid.” Sans replied, smiling at her, “see, me, and paps, and just about everyone in this house i’d say, think really highly of you and would just like to let you know that.”

“Okay, stop!” she said, burying her face in her hands once again, “Any more of this and I’ll burst into fire from all of this blushing!”

“CAN BITTIES DO THAT?!?” Papyrus asked, clearly worried.

Sans chuckled next to him, “no paps, they can’t.”

“OH...THEN I’LL JUST SAY THAT JUST ONE OF THE MOST ATTRACTIVE FEATURES OF YOURS Y/N IS YOUR KINDNESS TO OTHERS AND YOUR DETERMINATION! THE MORE I GET TO KNOW YOU, TH-THE BETTER PERSON I WANT TO BE.”

“Really?” She asked in a small voice, peeking out at him from between her hands.

Papyrus nodded, beaming, “OF COURSE! I WOULD NEVER LIE TO YOU, Y/N!”

“Th-thanks.” she mumbled, pulling her knees up to her chest again.

“i would have said it was your integrity and perseverance, but i agree with paps.” Sans added, “having you here, getting to know you? it’s been just about one of the best things that’s ever happened to us in such a long time.”

“Alright, stop it! A bitty can only handle so much flirting in one day, you know?!”

Both Sans and Papyrus were chuckling by this point.

“I’M NOT FLIRTING.” Papyrus said with a smile in his tone, “I’M JUST BEING EXTRA FRIENDLY TO SOMEONE I FIND HAS ATTRACTIVE QUALITIES!”

“i’m flirting,” Sans admitted with a sly grin, “which is why i’m going to ask if i can borrow a kiss, y/n. i promise to give it back.”

There were two gasps, neither one which came from her.

“SANS!” Papyrus exclaimed at the same time Edge’s voice was yelling from across the room, “REALLY?!?”

Y/n quickly pulled her face away from her hands to see Edge standing in the doorway with Red standing in front of him, looking rather grumpy as he wore a new shirt with hastily words drawn across it ‘WARNING, I AM A PERVERT!’

“I JUST GOT THROUGH LECTURING MY BROTHER ONLY TO WALK IN AND SEE THIS?!?” Edge gestured to the living room, “I NEVER THOUGHT THE CHILD WOULD HAVE MORE TACK THAN EITHER OF YOU!”

“WE WEREN’T-!” Papyrus began to say, only for Edge to hold his hand up to him.

“I DON’T WANT TO HEAR IT!” He pointed to Sans, “LEAVE HER ALONE! SHE JUST SUFFERED THE INDIGNATION OF BEING SEEN KISSING MY BROTHER! DON’T YOU HAVE ANY SENSE OF DECENCY?!?”

“ARE THE OTHER’S HITTING ON HER IN THERE?!?” Blueberry’s voice cried out from the living room, “OH COME ON! SEE PAPYRUS?!? WHY IS THAT OKAY BUT ME TAKING A BET WITH HER ISN’T?!?”

“You know what?!” Y/n shouted as Sans and Papyrus began arguing with Edge only for Blueberry to soon stuck his head in too and join in with all the yelling, “I think I’m going to run away now!”

And run away she did as she leapt from the table and disappeared into the vent. She had no idea what the hell was going on any more or what even all that had been about, but it seemed like they could all do with some time to just calm down.

…..Or was that just her?


	8. Our Skelly Boys and the state of their Souls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out chapter 7 again if you missed the chaos I added to the end of it.

_Oh, I don't know if you've ever read A Tale of Dog and Monster (it's really good) but there's a thing in that where the soul can literally fracture and break and the "he felt his soul crack" line reminded me of that and I just thought it'd be interesting to see what the health of each soul is? Like I would guess that Black's soul has lots of self-inflicted cracks and scars bc of his loneliness and anxiety, and that Papyrus had a healthy, clean soul with no chips or major scarring. Something to think about? **(SpaceNovak)**_

 

 **_Author’s note_ ** _: I’ve been holding off on this because I wanted to wait till Axe and Crooks have been introduced so that we can see everyone's’ souls. So, as of right now, with chapter 22, this is the state of each of their souls. Just a heads up, I think you could consider this a little bit of spoilers because it talks about stuff Y/n doesn’t know yet but I’m pretty sure you, in the Undertale community, can guess at (like Frisk and the resets). Nothing too big, but examining the souls is a very revealing thing, so just be aware of that._

 

** Sans **

Sans’s soul has quite a few cracks in it and a major scar due to all of Frisk’s resets. His fear that the kid would reset one day and take away this happy ending for him and his brother, the knowledge that it had already happened already and could happen at any moment drove him to fix the machine like an obsessed man.

Obviously, it didn’t work and, instead of giving monsters an assured future, he may have doomed them to a war they will not win.

Now he’s riddled with feelings of guilt and responsibility for what he did to the timelines, alternative universes, the current political climate of distrust between humans and monsters, and the bitty situation, all of which he feels personally and solely responsible for. All of this weighs heavily upon his soul at all times, making his normally bright monster soul flat and rather dull. Confessing to Y/n helped a bit, but Axe and Crooks’ reappearance only serves to remind him of all his failures, in this timeline and in others. He feels this need to fix everything and will never know true peace or forgiveness until he does.

 

** Papyrus **

Papyrus’s soul is still relatively bright and with just one crack in it, but not as bright as it once was. In the Underground, life was simple and easy. On the surface, however, everything seemed to change rather quickly, and not for the better. His brother seemed to become obsessed with fixing his machine and wouldn’t properly explain why. Then, suddenly, everyone else was dragged through and so many human children were turned into bitties with all memory of who they once were stripped away. There was fighting at home between all these different versions of him and his brother, and fighting outside between humans and monsters, with Sans’s soul growing dimmer and dimmer every day. Papyrus willingly put aside his own ambitions and stayed home, abandoning his duties to protect and serve monster kind in their hour of need to support his brother instead.

That action created the single crack in his soul.

Still, Sans needed help and Papyrus knew he was more than capable of suffering alone until he broke. He wouldn’t allow that to happen, not while he had strength, love and support to offer his brother. Taking on the role of Peacekeeper, Papyrus works hard to help ease the burden from Sans’s soul in any way he can. With Y/n’s help, that burden lessons every day and he’s starting to feel like his old self again.

 

** Blueberry **

Blueberry’s soul is the brightest of all the skeletons and the most intact. However, it isn’t as bright as it had been Underground. He feels the tension in the house as strongly as Papyrus does, but there’s no pretending that he’s as affected as Papyrus is. There’s an empathetic pain to watching a version that’s just like you and your brother going through such a bad time and knowing ‘THAT COULD SO EASILY BE US.’, but there’s enough distance to not feel the full weight that Papyrus and Sans do.

Still, he tries to help where he can, eager to see everyone just happy and getting along. Anything to avoid how bad things had been at the other house. And there’s a benefit to being on the ‘outside’ of the problem, unlike how Papyrus is. He can see things that Papyrus misses, like how Crooks wasn’t angry or jealous of Papyrus (like he had confided his fears Crooks was to Blueberry). Plus, since Crooks isn’t him from another timeline, he’s not at all bothered by Crooks’s past actions and has no problem talking to him….if Crooks can refrain from talking about what techniques he used to capture and cook humans that is.

 

** Stretch **

Stretch’s soul is the second brightest soul with the second-fewest cracks in it than anyone in the household and a scar due to Chara’s resets in his own timeline. The brightness of his soul more or less stayed the same when he was pulled here, so it’s a bit duller than it should be for a monster. Still, he and his brother are now free on the surface and that’s not nothing for Stretch. However, since he and his brother have decided that, even though they’re free, they should stay behind and help fix the machine and keep the peace, Stretch can’t help but feel that his brother’s freedom has been taken away from him by their promise to help Sans and Papyrus. His brother had so many things he wanted to do up on the surface, but all of that’s been placed to the wayside until things get better, which they never may.

However, if Stretch is really honest with himself, perhaps his biggest issue is that he wasn’t the one who freed his brother. All of their friends and everyone they ever knew is still trapped, back in the universe that makes sense to them, and there’s the understanding that if they go back they’ll be trapped again. Stretch wants to make sure that, if that’s how this all plays out, his brother at least had a good time up in the sunshine before it’s taken away from him again. In the meantime, he’ll stick with Sans and help him where he can all while learning about his machine and taking notes about how to fix his own when they go back. After all, his and Sans’s motivation for getting that machine fixed is the same.

 

** Red **

Red’s soul has many cracks, major scarring and is rather dim. Years of growing up in his Underground, of an at least pleasant childhood getting forcibly taken away as both he and his brother were forced into a cruel and unforgiving adult world that's life in his universe’s Underground, has hardened Red’s soul and made him only care about his and his brother’s well being. Having Frisk come along and resetting time certainly didn’t help things either as Red’s almost passive nature to anything not him and his brother turned to attack his own sense of agency over his own life and self-worth.

Still, his life has gotten better since being pulled here (if slowly). He finds himself in an environment that he doesn’t have to fear getting dusted in his sleep or his brother getting ambushed by murderous monsters. What’s stranger is that he actually finds he enjoys the others company (especially Y/n’s) and finds himself acting on impulse to protect and help them too (not just Edge). The more everyone gets along, the less they fight and remind him of his old life in the Underground, the more he finds himself close to experiencing peace…..and the more his soul heals with every good day.

****

** Edge **

Edge’s soul is perhaps brighter than one would expect, knowing what type of world he grew up in and the life choices he’s had to make. He knows that the choices he made to protect him and Red in their Underground were the best he could do, but he still hates himself every time he sees Red behave in a manner that carries metal scars of his direct actions, creating many of the cracks on his own soul. All the acts of violence and deaths he’s caused as Captain will also forever blemish his soul and keep him from being a truly kind or gentle person he might have otherwise been.

However, just like how it’s been for Red, Edge’s life has improved since been dragged here. He may have lost his status and purpose in life, but he no longer has to guard his and Red’s life every second of every day. That has given Edge a chance to let his guard down and let people get closer to him….if only by inches. He enjoys the time he spends with the others, surprising himself that he does indeed enjoy it. He always assumed that, although he would have liked a friend, it wasn’t something he needed in his life. Now that he knows better, he’ll do everything he can to protect it and continually works to fix the mistakes of his past that were his first impressions with everyone. Especially Y/n. After nearly killing her, he’ll do everything in his power to keep her safe and protected.

And it’s that desire to protect that’s slowly healing his soul.

 

** Black **

Black’s soul is similar to Edge’s but has suffered far more damage. His time in the Underground was a lot harsher due, in part, to his diminutive size. Monster in his Underground felt they could push their boundaries more often and that they had enough of a chance to ambush him far more frequently than Edge ever was. In fact, an ambush nearly worked one time, with Mutt’s healing ability being the only thing that saved Black’s life. After that, Black had to lay thick his authority, acting out with extreme hardness to everyone and with all the bumptious that extruded just how confident he was in his own ability to kill anyone that crossed him. He had to EARN their respect one violent act at a time, but he earned it nonetheless. Unfortunately, it meant treating his brother like dirt lest other monsters started thinking that going after Mutt was a good way of getting to him.

Being pulled here was barely been an improvement on his old life. Sure, people weren’t trying to kill him or his brother, but none of them were respecting his authority or status either. Meeting Edge, a version like him but with fewer scars and the AUDACITY to tell him what to do, and it was all he could do to not kill Edge in a fit of rage. As it was, there were many close encounters and far too many shouting matches between him and the others. He was more than happy to see them go….but soon both he and Mutt began to detest the ‘warden’ duties they had been assigned for the Horror Bros and bored with being trapped in the one house.

Meeting Y/n helped start the healing process for Black and his soul and went a bit of the way towards making him forgive the others for how they treated him, but it’s still a work in process. With Axe and Crooks back, his focus is turned back on them so he’ll put aside his grievances while he considers them the bigger threat. That progress, to healing his soul and meaning his relationships with the rest of the household will be put on indefinite hold until they either leave or are driven away.

 

** Mutt **

Mutt’s soul is perhaps the dimmest soul out of all the skeletons. It has a few cracks and a scar due to the time resets as well, but the biggest issue with his soul is how just lifeless it is. He at least used to care and have passions in life, but when his focus on his machine and riddles nearly got Black killed, he quickly dropped everything and devoted himself fully to serving Black’s whims. Dog treats became a coping mechanism which helped keep him focused on his new role as Black’s lap dog and bury all his feelings of self-loathing and worthlessness that would only serve to make him even more useless to his brother. Once he was numb to his own pain, he quickly adapted to dishing it out to others who dared cross Black’s shadow, acting as his unseen protect while playing the part of a simple lackey.

When he was first pulled here, it had been….interesting to see all the different versions of himself and his brother. It even spiked a bit of curiosity in him and made his approach the others under his own volition. However, because his brother was unhappy, Mutt was never able to fully open up to the others and, as time went on, began to spend less time with them and more time listening to his brother rant and curse in an empty room or field. With Y/n’s help, Black seems to be happier and getting along with the others better, which is a good thing for both of them. Mutt finds himself easing up a bit and relaying less upon the Dog Treats to keep calm; his brother’s happy and that’s all that really mattered to him. Still, when things were going well and he had time to fully relax, there are these brief flashes of emotions and impulses that the Dog Treats aren’t able to burry. Feelings of sudden empathy and gaps that allow his own emotions to burst out before he’s had a chance to bury them. These feelings worry him to the point he’s almost grateful for the distraction that Axe and Crooks are creating. It’ll allow him the chance he needs to reburying his feelings and return back to the numb indifference he’s long been accustomed too.

 

** Axe **

Axe’s soul is a mess. Cracks riddle throughout it and many scars zigzag across what reminds of his fractured and cracked soul. His memory is a joke and his mind often feels like it’s broken because how can one monster have lived all these wildly different lives he remembers that he has? A life where they were on the surface happy, a time when they weren’t. A war with the humans, dating a human, his brother engaged to a human. Frisk was a friend, then an enemy, then an ally, then back to an enemy. All of this madness and Axe just…..learned to not care about any of it. None of it matters to him any more. Not what he’s lost or who he once was. All that matters to him is that Crooks is happy and, to that end, he’ll do anything to ensure that his brother is happy.

Even if that means killing everyone in the house to ensure his brother gets to stay here or kidnapping a bitty and making sure she’s just for his brother.

 

** Crooks **

Crooks’s soul is dimmer than Papyrus and with far more cracks in it. While he has been able to hold onto his cheerful manner that the hellish landscape of the Underground had become in his timeline, it wasn’t without a cost to his compassion and empathy for others. Crooks is utterly devoted to the monsters he considers under his protection, but everyone outside of that is fair game and he’ll stand aside and let misfortune fall upon them with a smile as he says something along the lines of ‘AH WELL, THAT’S JUST LIFE.’ Of course, anyone that can look at him and want to be his friend he'll gladly consider as his friend, but it’s been a really long time since anyone wanted to do that. They can hear how….easily he talks about killing humans and how little it affects him to do so, and that’s more than enough to throw them from even trying to get to know him (and the less said about his teeth and eyes, the better). As such, he’s gotten rather lonely since being pulled her, which has dimmed his soul considerably. Now that the bitsy seems to want to be his friend, he’ll hold onto her with both hands (sometimes crushing her). It’s debatable about what would happen to Y/n is Crooks ever felt she was leaving him with no intentions of ever coming back. His younger self would have been sad but would have let her go.

Crooks, however, ….hasn’t been that selfless or naive in a really long time.

 

** Y/n  **

Y/n’s soul is very much based upon your soul with a few differences to accommodate the things that have happened to her here in this story. Her soul colour is what yours will be, but if you rather have an answer that’s got less to do with you, then I guess I follow Ty’s logic of the landlady having an opal-coloured soul (basically a soul with all the qualities in it). As for the state of her soul, with regard to what it looks like and whether or not it has cracks in it too, well that’s spoiler territory, so I’m just going to end this right here =)

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll update at least once a month, the first Saturday. Enjoy =)  
> Check me out on my Discord Server for in character, Role Playing (rp) responses as any and every character I've got across all my stories, so if you wanted to know what some skeleton would say or respond to whatever action or thing you might say to them, hit me up using the @Rnd_Injustice thing (check out the rules if you need help) and I honestly shouldn't be more than a day or two responding.
> 
> OH!- And also, I'm always looking out for Beta Readers, so if you're interested, send me a message through Discord or Tumblr and we'll talk more =)
> 
> My Discord Server= https://discord.gg/cg4p4ps  
> My tumblr account = https://rnd-injustice.tumblr.com  
> Please, ask me any questions and just have fun guys!


End file.
